The Passione of love
by ViolenceJack
Summary: After finally becoming the boss of Passione, Giorno takes interest in Trish and takes it upon himself to make her his girlfriend.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey so this is my second crack at writing one of these so yeah. Hopefully you try to enjoy this gabage lol.**It has been a week since Giorno Giovanna had become the boss of the Italian Mafia gang known as "Passione."

He and his friends whom some he had sadly lost along the way had aided him in this crazy journey to taking down the previous boss of Passione, Diavolo.

With the power of the Requiem Arrow and the help of his friends, he was able to defeat Diavolo and had somehow sent him to a never ending death loop where he is bound to experience it for all eternity.

Hardships were present in this journey and lives were lost. Only Giorno and Mista remained of the Buccellati team. There was also Trish Una though...not a part of the gang but she helped in the defeat of Diavolo. Not to mention, she WAS the daughter of Diavolo.

Trish didn't really have any where to go, so she went on to live in Giorno's newly acquired Boss mansion where Mista also lives in as well.

Giorno was finally living his dream, the boss of the Mafia, controlling what goes in and out such as drugs. But there was one more thing he felt he desired. Giorno had began to take interest in Trish, she was beautiful, brave, courageous and they were talking more often.

He was beginning to like her more and more and decided he wanted her as his girlfriend.

Giorno was in his luxurious personal room where he managed his work. He was sitting at the edge of his king sized bed which was more then big enough for 2 people to share. He was wearing his newly made black suit accompanied with some green.

"I really don't know how I should go about this, I'm no expert in girls so this is rather tough...at least for me."

He stared out into his window thinking about Trish and how he should confess to her.

"Would it be best if I asked Mista for advice? He seems to have more experience with girls then I care to know."

Giorno got up his bed and walked out his room. His mansion was big and no one from the organization was to be inside but Mista or Trish.

Giorno walked over to Mista's room and knocked.

"Ciao Mista, you in there?"

Mista opened his door wearing his new purple threads of his usual outfit.

"Oi Giorno what's up you need something?" Replied Mista ever so gracefully to his friend/boss

"Yes, may I come in?"

"Sure" Mista said while opening his door.

"Mista, I want to talk to you about something serious.."

"What is it? Is it about the gang? What're we fucking up on? We've been doing pretty good with making some money so what is it?"

"No Mista it's not about Passione, it's something personal actually."

"Merda Giorno I thought we were fucking up on something don't scare me like that now."

"Sorry Mista, it's actually about Trish.."

"Oh?" Mista said with the stupidest grin on his face at the mention of a girl, "what about her?" He said while leaning in.

"Well to put it simply, I kind of like her and I thought maybe you-" when suddently Giorno was rudely interrupted with a loud obnixous gargling Mista

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Wow my little Giorno is really growing up fast and how old are you like 15 right? Say no more Im here to help you out with whatever" said Mista while slapping Giorno on his back.

Giorno stared at him

"right...but getting back on track though, I really like her a lot and how do you think I should go about this?"

"Just tell her what you really think of her, it's not that hard pfftt" simply stated Mista.

"Your a pretty confident guy Giorno, you can totally pull this off bambino."

Giorno smiled at his friend before patting him on the shoulder "Grazie Guido, I knew I could count on you."

"Mm yeah whatever I'm gonna go to sleep im tired."

"I understand I'll be on my way then" then Giorno walked out his friend's room.

"I guess this shouldn't be that hard then."

Trish was her room sitting on her bed painting her nails pink. Nothing was different about her, same old Trish with her long mathematical themed skirt as well as her usual black bra that connected to her neckwear which was also math themed along with her signature hairstyle, wearing pink lipstick and boots.

She heard a light knock on her door. She got up to answer to see a smiling Giorno.

"Ciao Trish" said Giorno before kneeling on one leg and taking her hand kissing it. Her hand was so soft and delicate, it made Giorno blush for some reason.

"Giorno" greeted Trish happily before embracing him. While they were leaned in she noticed Giorno smelled of a nice mens Cologne. She thought it was pleasant.

When Giorno hugged her back, he could feel her oh so soft back that he never wanted to let go of.

"So, what's up boss" she said while winking at Giorno which he found attractive.

He kind of chuckled at that "you don't need to call me that"

She laughed too, "So what brings you here?"

"Well um Trish I don't know I was actually wondering if you maybe wanted to go out somewhere anywhere tonight?"

Trish was taken aback by this but in a good way. Within the entire journey that Trish was introduced to Giorno, she had began to develop feelings for the blonde boy because she took note in how much of a charismatic person he was. Plus he was rather attractive.

"Oh? Are you asking me out...Giorno?"

"I am Trish. But only if you'd like I just thought it would be nice if you got to go out more."

"No sure I'd love to Giorno. Where we going if I might ask?"

"Well actually I didn't have anything in mind" he chuckled "I was thinking maybe you would want to pick where we were going."

Trish thought for a moment "I kinda want to go to that fancy restaurant nearby" said Trish.

"Yeah sure no problem"

"We should leave at 10:00 PM about 4 hours from now."

"Yeah alright then Trish."

"See ya then!" smiled Trish then closing her door. Giorno internally laughed not wanting Trish to hear him. He figured this had been a success and would be able to confess his love to Trish.

**A/N: Sooo how was that? Haven't written anything in a long so and I kinda felt like doing so again so this is the product of that. I haven't been very active but I'll be more active if you guys want that and I mean by reading and reviewing because it lets me know if you want more so yeah read and review thanks :)**


	2. To the promised destination

It was 9:30 PM, Giorno was in his room getting ready for his first ever date. And with Trish at that. He didn't need much as he already looked stunning in his new black suit. He did however re-braid his long hair in the back.

"Hmph, so where you off to now you mob boss?" asked a turtle that was on the counter of his window next to a bottle of Wine called "Silent" with a vase next to it with a yellow flower and white one. A yellow zipper could also be seen hanging from a stand.

"Going out with a special girl Polnareff."

Suddenly the ghost of Polnareff appeared out of the turtle ever so nonchalantly.

"Trish right? I'm surprised. You usually like to keep to yourself, I didn't think you'd ever take interest in anyone. Especially not Diavolo's daughter at that too" retorted Polnareff while doing a semi smirk.

"That's right. Isn't it crazy how life works?"

"Sure is."

"Polnareff, you think I can make Trish become mine?"

"Sure kid you got the heart, the spirit to make this happen so go get her."

Giorno smiled at that "thanks Polnareff, you're too kind" he said while walking over to Polnareff and petting him.

"HEY HEY" cried out Polnareff while trying to walk away "Damnit Giorno I'm not a fucking pet cut that out!" replied Polnareff rather irritated.

Giorno laughed "sorry Polnareff, it's hard to believe your a turtle though"

"Yeah you can say that again. Just my fucking luck too. Now get outta here, don't you have a date or something?"

Giorno looked at his watch which read 9:40 PM.

"Still got about 20 minutes left, we still have time to keep chatting" slyly replied Giorno.

"ARRGHH"

Meanwhile...

Trish was in her room putting some makeup on. She already looked pretty without it and nobody could really telli the difference whether if she was wearing makeup or wasn't. She added the finishing touches by applying some pefume to her body.

She put on her pink lipstick again so that it wouldn't lose it's color. She was pretty much ready now but it wasn't time yet as now it was 9:45 PM. She figured she would have to wait it out and sat on her bed looking through a womens magazine.

She also thought about why Giorno wanted to take her out. She couldn't stop blushing at the thought of it. Maybe tonight would finally bethenight.

Some time passes and it's

finally 10:00 PM.

"Well Polnareff it's been rather nice talking to you but I must go now"

"Finalfuckingly jeez...but good luck with Trish and all that. And remember what I said, you got this kid."

Giorno smiled at him before waving him off "Arriverderci Polnareff, I wish to come back home a winner."

And with that Giorno left his room and walked down the hall to see Trish doing the same. He approached her.

"Hey so you ready Trish?"

"Ready when you are Giorno."

They headed down the stairs together with Trish's arm wrapped around Giorno's. They looked just like a couple, anyon would think that. And they were, the problem was neither of them knew that.

They finally got to the door and Giorno opened it for Trish letting her out first. Suddenly Mista appeared out of nowhere at the top of the stairs.

"HAVE FUN YOU 2 LOVE BIRDS!" yelled out Mista with the Sex Pistols all laughing with Mista. Trish blushed but laughed it all in fun.

Giorno laughed as well "Ciao Mista" before finally leaving his mansion.

"Pay no attention to Mista" laughed Giorno "you know he's quite the joker"

"Yeah, that Mista won't ever change will he?"

"Doesn't seem like it no."

They started to walk the streets of naples towards their destination the restaurant where the gang used to always eat at.

"I swear that outfit of yours...I will never get tired of it so much so I've gotten used to you wearing it wherever you go. You look amazing in it."

Trish laughed "thanks, it's my signature outfit you know. And by the way your black suit, it's simply looks stunning on you. I like the pink one but this one is good too" complimented Trish.

"You know it." As they continued walking every now and then a fly would fly by Giorno's face and he'd swat it but

never seemed to actually hit. He soon got the brilliant idea of turning it into a flower which he did. He summoned Gold Experience, now Gold Experience Requiem and had the fly turn into a white lily flower.

Trish noticed this and looked at what he had done. Giorno not wanting her to see the flower before he gave it to her reacted fast and put the flower behind her right ear.

Trish looked at the flower and blused before smiling sweetly at Giorno.

"You're too kind Giorno Giovanna"

"Im just being myself Trish."

They finally arrived at the restaurant and went inside. Giorno greeted the host.

"Hello sir" he said "your table is right this way."

He escorted Giorno and Trish toward their chosen table which was where the gang used to always sit at. They sat down.

"Being a mafia boss sure does have it's perks" joked Giorno "I haven't come here in a little bit and the staff already had a table ready to go for us."

"Yeah, you're a pretty lucky guy Giorno" smiled Trish.

"I think I'm going order us some appetizers, say...Nachos?"

"I'd like that"

So Giorno did just that and the Nachos were set in the middle of the table. Each would occasionally grab some Nachos here and there and brush each others hand now and then.

"So Trish, have you decided what you want to order?"

"Not sure...maybe a pizza?"

"Yeah why not sure" said Giorno as he called for a waiter and gave him the order.

"Im sure it will be all delicious"

"No doubt."

The pizza finally came through and it was pretty big to say the least.

"Well bottoms up Trish."

They began to eat the pizza and it was tasty.

"Mmm Giorno" started Trish between mouthfuls of food "this is good"

"I didn't know you could be bad talking with food in your mouth" jokingly replied Giorno.

"You learn something new everyday" laughed Trish. She seemed to really be enjoying herself tonight and seeing her happy made Giorno happy.

They finished their pizza and had some cake afterwards. The pair chatted some more and wrapped up their stay at the restaurant.

"I'll just leave the money here on the table, the food couldn't have been more delicious."

"Yeah no kidding you and Mista weren't lying when you said this place was good"

"See?"

They left the restaurant and started to walk back towards home.

"Trish, did you enjoy yourself in there?"

"Yes Giorno, it was amazing and honestly I needed this you know? To go out with someone close and just hang out, spend some time together."

"Yes I agree as well."

For a few moments it was quiet and nobody said anything but Giorno knew this was his only chance...well the right moment to tell Trish his feelings for her.

Giorno first cleared his throat.

"Um hey, Trish?"

"Hm yes Giorno?"

"There's actually something I've been meaning to get off my chest for kind of a while now.."

As Trish heard this she grew quiet, was this what she thought it was or was it something else?

"Well I've never actually done this and don't know how one goes about this since it's my first time ever but Trish Una..I think...no I know that I'm madly in love with you"

Trish looked at him wide eyed listening to his words and once she heard those special words she instantly pulled Giorno towards her and kissed him with all her passion and love.

Giorno was just as surprised as the next person, this was not a response he was expecting but hey that's one way to go about it right? So Giorno reciprocated and kissed her nice pink and luscious lips. They stayed like that for a while neither wanting to pull back but their oxygen said otherwise and they did.

"T-Trish? Do you feel the same way as I do..?"

"Yes Giorno Giovanna I too am madly in love with you" she said with some tears escaping her eyes while wrapping her arms around his neck giving him soft pecks on the lips.

"You don't know how incredibly happy that makes me bella" Giorno said while putting his hands around her bare hips which were yup you guessed it soft.

"Giorno" Trish whispered while cupping his chin "we should continue this at home, I don't know how much longer I can control myself.."

Upon hearing this Giorno only got more excited.

"Si bella, lets go" finally said Giorno before they both walked home holding hands as a couple.

**A/N: Think I really outdid myself on this one (maybe) but yeah thanks for reading this chapter next one will be interesting to say the least? lol** **well always remember to read and review if _anyone_ is even reading this. It would help out a lot and pretty much motivate me to keep writing. Thanks a lot :D**


	3. Heaven

Mista was in his room, door locked, pants off looking at some adult magazines and pleasuring himself to that. He was bored and figured he could kill some time since he was all alone in the mansion at the moment.

"Ohh god yes" muttered Mista with the Sex Pistols watching.

"Yeah keep at it Mista! look at that girl over there on the right page!" Devilishly instigated Number 3 with his little squeaky voice.

"Sì...shit your right Numero tre..." responded back Mista but he was too out of it to talk clearly.

"Mistaaa stop it I don't think you should be doing this" suggested No.5.

"Shaddap w are you some kind of a wuss? You take the fun out of everything" shouted No.3 before punching No.5 to the ground "Let Mista have his fun!"

To which immiedietly No.5 began to cry while the other Pistols just watched in disbelief at some of the crap they always had to go through.

"WAHHHHHHH MISTAAAA NUMERO CINQUE JUST HIT ME AGAIN TELL HIM TO STOPP" cried No.3.

"For fucks sake you two I'm trying to pleasure myself here. Tre (3) I've already told you a million times to stop hitting others c'mon and Cinque (5) quit being such a damn crybaby jeez look go back into the revolver or be quiet if you guys can't shut up for just a second ok?"

"Hmph fine Mista but only because YOU tell me to" retorted No.3 before continuing to be obnixious and loud looking at some of the naked girls.

"Wooo yeah Mista this magazine just keeps getting hotter!" Shouted out No.7.

"Yeah..your telling me" moaned Mista.

When suddenly the door from downstairs opened signaling that Trish and Giorno had finally arrived home.

"Uhh Mista? I think Trish and Giorno are here" suddenly warned No.1.

"Damn..well I guess that ends that then" Mista said while putting away the magazine under his bed and putting his pants back on and belt.

"Guess let's go greet the pair."

Mista walked out of his room and approached near the stairs where he saw Giorno and Trish making their way up...holding hands??

"Holy shit" thought Mista "The son of a bitch actually did it??"

Giorno and Trish were locked eyes to eyes smiling at each other in what seemed to be like being locked in a trance.

"Ciao Mista" the pair said without looking away and began making their way to Giorno's room.

"Wait inside my room Trish I'll be right there" told Giorno before giving Trish a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mista sorry about ignor-"

"Yeah yeah whatever not like I give a shit. Anyway how'd it go?"

"Success"

Mista shrieked really loud in celebration to Giorno's success and slapped him on the back again rather hard.

"Giorno my young boy, you've come a long way to becoming one of us, to becoming my Boss, and now winning over Trish...IM SO PROUD OF YOU GIORNO" Mista cried in joy.

"Mista it's not that serious" Giorno joked "besides she's always felt the same for me"

"That's good Giorno. Well I don't have anything to say but go get her" smirked Mista.

"Thanks Mista..also a favor I'd like to ask of you. Please don't let anyone interrupt us I want you and the pistols to keep watch for tonight if that's alright. If it's Passione related take care of it I can't be bothered to deal with all that right now."

"You got it Giorno" Mista said while giving him the thumbs up.

When Trish had entered Giorno's room she sat on the bed eagerly waiting for her lover to join her when she noticed Polnareff on the counter of the window.

"Trish? What are you doing here? This is Giorno's room I couldn't imagine why your here?"

Trish grinned "you still haven't figured it out yet Polnareff?"

Polnareff stared blankly for a few seconds and then it hit him.

"Oh jesus...I need to get out now damnit" cried out Polnareff while Trish began to laugh.

Then Giorno came in and noticed Polnareff squirming while going no where in particular since he was so slow.

"Ah Polnareff almost forgot about you. Don't want you to see something unexpected now do we?" Giorno picked Polnareff's turtle body up.

"For fuck's sake Giorno whatever your going to do just...clean the place up afterwards.."

Giorno just laughed "it won't be that bad Polnareff come on here I'm gonna leave youWith Mista ok?"

"Anything's better then being in here."

Giorno walked over to Mista's room and knocked.

"Yo Giorno, done already?" joked Mista.

"Very funny Mista. Listen I need you to keep Polnareff in your room for now ok?"

"No problem" Mista said while taking Polnareff from Giorno and going back to his room.

"So Polnareff, guess you're gonna be with me for a bit huh?"

"That's right."

"Well" Mista started as he put Polnareff on his bed "Giorno may care for your sanity but I had some unfinished business earlier and he came back from his date so I had to stop for a bit. I think I'll tend to that now because my hormones are going batshit crazy if you know what I mean. I don't want a bad case of blue balls now." Mista said Slyly while developing a devilish grin.

"You shitty rotten brat you wouldn't..!"

But it was too late Mista had already removed his pants and underwear and had gotten his magazine from under his bed and began getting to "work."

Polnareff was so slow in turning around so it was pretty painful for him to hear the sounds that came from Mista and see what he was doing.

"It's situations like this that make me wonder. Would it have been wiser if Diavolo just finished me off then and I hadn't clung onto life?" Polnareff then let out a spine chilling shriek in defeat while Mista laughed.

Back at Giorno's room...

"I can't even imagine what that Mista is doing to poor Polnareff" joked Giorno as he locked his door.

"Nothing good for sure" replied back Trish before pulling Giorno towards herself on his bed and into a kiss.

Giorno reciprocated and kissed her back as well while sliding his tongue inside Trish's hot pefect mouth as well as her lips. Trish caught on and their tongue's began to collide with one another with of course Giorno being the dominant winner here.

Giorno pulled back "Lets finish what we started back at the restaurant beautiful. No one's going to interrupt us anymore" and pushed Trish onto his bed and got on top of her and began to make out with her.

Trish giggled and did the same while removing his black suit unconciously. While Trish was doing that Giorno slipped out of his sleeves to reveal a nice muscular build for a 15 year old. Trish had never seen him like this and now she wanted to see more. Her heart was beating.

Giorno too decided to do the same for Trish and began by taking off her boots followed by her neckwear.

Trish began to unbutton his pants. Her face was getting redder by the second. She really couldn't believe she was doing something so intimate with Giorno. Like a dream come true. The same went for Giorno.

Giorno was finally just in his boxers and decided to get up from Trish to remove his shoes he had so clumsily forgotten.

But before they could take anything further Giorno had to be absolutely sure Trish wanted this and he wasn't forcing her into something she didn't want.

"Trish, I know we both love each other and that alone makes me very happy" Giorno started while stroking Trish's cheeks with his fingers "but...do you really want to do this? With me? Lose your virginity?"

Trish put her index finger on Giorno's lips signaling for him to say no more.

"Giorno don't imply such stupid things. I do want to do this and especially with you of all people I know you know that. So if anyone's going to take my virginity it'll be you, got that boss boy?"

Giorno grinned at her "I guess it was quite **useless** to ask that question wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was" she said before pulling Giorno back on top of her and kissing him again. While Giorno was being attacked by his lover he put his hands on her hips and his fingers over the waist of her skirt and began to pull it down.

Trish noticed this and began to help him too. She was getting more and more anxious by the second. The 2 had finally removed her skirt which was also connected to her bra.

Giorno tossed the clothes aside and sat up looking over her. Her overwhelming beauty was well beyond that of...flawless.

"Dio mio" Giorno just managed to mutter out. She had nice firm round breasts. They were just right for someone of her stature. Her nipples had a pink rosy color to them which couldn't be more fitting.

"Giorno.." Trish said quietly while looking at his boxers he had yet taken off.

"Right sorry" he said as he adjusted himself to remove them when Trish suddenly grabbed his hands.

"Wait Giorno M-may I..?" She asked

Giorno didn't see why not "please do Trish."

Trish gulped and knew this was going to be the beginning of it all. She put her fingers over the waist just as he had done for her and pulled them off revealing his member.

He..didn't have a bad length. 5 inches for a 15 year old seemed pretty astounding to Trish. She stared in utter awe at him and his privates. It was beautiful and majestic in a way. His tip/head was nicely out and evened out. He had a few veins here and there but you know nothing over the top grotesque.

"A-amazing.." Trish managed to say while blushing over Giorno like some fangirl or something.

"As could I say the same thing about you my Trish" responded Giorno while re-adjusting himself.

"You have such a nice body, beyond anything I've ever imagined Trish."

"I don't think it's something too impressive my body"

"No I mean what I say Trish" continued Giorno as he began to kiss down her jawline.

Trish let Giorno do his bidding and held onto his back for leverage. She noticed his ass and thought he had a rather nice one at that.

Giorno continued to kiss down her jaw until he reached her boobs. Giorno looked at her for reassurance and she nodded in approvement.

He grabbed her left in both his hands cupping it and squeezing it emitting moans from Trish he never thought he would live to hear even in his wildest dreams.

"Giorno babe..please don't stop" started Trish while holding onto him.

Giorno continued and decided why not use both hands on each seperate breast which is what he did. Eventually though he took it to the next level and put her right breast in his mouth sucking on it and licking it, devouring it basically.

Trish's moans were becoming a little bigger especially with the work Giorno was doing, it all seemed too much and drove her crazy.

"Do...you like that or should I stop?"

"No please it's just fine continue" Trish replied, she had to get ahold of herself because this almost didn't seem real at all.

Giorno continued this for another 5 minutes with both of Trish's boobs wet with Giorno's saliva.

"You have very nice breasts Trish" Giorno said while kissing Trish on the cheek.

"T-thank you Giorno you're too sweet"

Giorno chuckled.

"Um say Giorno?"

"Yes Trish?"

"Can I do something for you now?"

"Of course Trish."

Trish decided it was payback time. It was time to get even with him.

"Baby, please lay down on your back" commanded Trish.

"As you wish my lady" said Giorno while doing so on his soft but big bed.

Trish placed her hands on his naked thighs and began massaging them. She glanced over at Giorno who seemed comfortable enough.

Then Trish grabbed ahold of his member. Quite big he was for just a 15 year old teenager. She winked over at Giorno and began to stroke him up and down.

Giorno began to moan out, god her hands were so nice and soft and her mere touch alone proved this. He felt so good so pleasured he felt he could ejaculate at any given moment if his willpower wasn't strong enough.

Trish admired the look on his face of trying not to give in but continued to stroke him. She picked up the pace and with her free hand cupped his testicles and massaged them.

He felt he was in heaven at that point and really couldn't resist it anymore if he tried to.

The icing on the cake came to be sooner then you think when Trish inserted his penis into her wet mouth and began using her tonge on him licking his sensitive mushroom head tip.

"Godd Trisshhh" Giorno said through gritted teeth.

Trish bobbed her head up and down on her boyfriend while also using her hands. He tasted good. While she continued she started to taste what she could only describe as kinda "salty" (*A/N:I don't know what this actually tastes like make no mistake it's just an assumption*) and sticky. She released and saw his cock oozing precum. She thought it tasted alright.

"Done already?" Teased Giorno while giving her a smirk

"Don't test me Giorno" she replied smirking as well.

"Show me then"

"As you wish."

She opened her mouth again and this time took his entire cock in her mouth. You could even see the outline of his penis deep far down her throat and it was hot. She was deep throating him.

Giorno was surprised she could pull off such a feat. He grabbed the sides of her head and began to thrust in and out of her nice mouth.

"Aargh f..fuckkk Trisshh" Giorno hissed. He rarely ever cursed so this was definitely something you don't see everyday.

Trish looked up at him with her emerald green eyes and chuckled.

"Trish- I think I may just be reaching my limit here" Giorno said while beginning to sweat.

"Mhmm" was all Trish replied with followed with sounds of slurping and little soft moans from Trish here and there.

That's it Giorno couldn't take this feeling of ecstacy anymore with one final attempt to hold himself back he just couldn't.

He shut his eyes as hard as he could and threw back his head and yelled her name out.

"TRISHHHHHHHHHH" he shouted before finally ejaculating in her mouth.

Trish released herself from him with some semen dripping out the sides of her mouth.

"Fuck...C-can I see" Giorno asked weakly devastated from the pleasure to which she nodded opening her mouth showing off alot of his semen in her mouth and it was a huge turn on.

"W-woww" Giorno said before collapsing onto his bed looking up at his girlfriend smiling. She smiled and drank up all his semen. She even cleaned his messy penis from some of the cum lick that was on it.

"Ahhhhh" she ended with while laying down next to Giorno her arm over his chest.

"Heh who knew you could be such a dirty girl" Giorno jokingly said while kissing her forehead. She nuzzled onto him hugging him.

"What can I say? You haven't been able to meet the real me anyway if you know what I mean" she mocked laughing. Her laugh was so adorable and cute, like an angel and Giorno could hear it for hours.

"You really know how to put that mouth to use Trish I'm surprised. And for your first time too?"

"It's not as hard as it seems babe"

"I guess you're right, what would I know anyway. But don't think we're finished here just yet that was more like a warmup" mischieviously chuckled Giorno.

"Show me then"

While Giorno was laying down he grabbed Trish beside him and put her on top of him so she was on him. She awaited what else he had in mind. She stroked his body and face.

"Giorno babe can you lift your head up a bit?"

"Alright but for what if I may ask?"

Trish didn't respond but instead showed him. She grabbed the braid at the back of his hair and began to undo it.

"My braid? You want to undo it?"

"I like your long hair, I want to see more of it"

"Anything for you Trish." He said kissing her on the cheek resulting in her giggling. She finally took off his braid exposing his longish hair.

"Much better, not that you didn't look amazing already baby"

"Sì I know." He smiled.

"So what else did you have in mind"

"This" he said grabbing lube he had from his counter

"Why do you just so happen to have that?" She joked

"Being a mob boss and all is hard. It can be quite stressful, so every once in while to relieve myself..."

"Ohhh I see. Well I mean now you have me" she teased pinching his cheek.

"Even better then."

Giorno put some of the lube on his finger thouroughly and spread Trish's legs apart while still on top of him.

"Trish..may I?"

"Y-yeah just go slow" she was contemplating how it would feel as she had never had anything enter her private part so it was reasonable for her to be a little nervous.

Giorno carefully and slowly inserted his finger inside her vagina while looking at Trish to see if she was in any type of discomfort and she wasn't yet.

He did this in and out a few more times before deciding to add a second finger. Now he put both fingers inside and Trish began to feel some pain but nothing too serious.

"Ah ohh god Gio" she squealed out for him tightening her grip on his shoulders

"Trish? Are you alright or should I stop?" Giorno asked kind of concerned "No it's fine please keep going" she assured him.

Giorno trusted her so if she wanted to continue he didn't need the feel to worry about her.

"Fucckk" said Trish. She was starting to feel the pleasure build up inside her and began to grind against Giorno craving more of this friction.

Giorno was getting turned on by this and could feel his fingers becoming sticky and not just wet from inside her.

"I see someone's enjoying themselves" laughed Giorno

"Idiot.." she muttered but in a lighthearted joking way running her hands through his golden locks of hair.

"I'm your idiot." He contined to finger Trish to the best he could to stretch her out thoroughly.

"Trish, I am now going to add a third finger. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes of course" she said starting to tense up her body.

"Ok here goes" and then Giorno lubed up his third finger and inserted all three of them inside Trish

"Ahhhh...!" She moaned out shuting her eyes and grabbing his locks of hair.

Giorno kept going as he began getting hard and poking at Trish's left thigh with his member. On a side note though she did have a really nice ass. He groped her with his right hand and it was nice and soft. She had nice thighs too, they were thicc as some would care to say.

"Like what you see there" she noticed him focused on her lower body.

"Most definitely do" he reassured continuing to finger fuck his girlfriend.

"Giorno" she began breathing kinda heavy "I feel my orgasm coming" she warned

"Then we'll stop here" he suddenly said removing his fingers from inside her.

"Wait w-what? What do you mean?" She had felt so incredibly good the last 5 minutes and he was stopping now?

"I mean it's time for the real deal Trish" he said removing Trish off him and adjusting her to be in a doggy position. She was on her knees now, rear facing Giorno with his hands on both cheeks of her ass. He could see into her nice wet pussy and it was amazing, now he really wouldn't be able to control himself.

He grabbed his penis with his left hand lubing it up and guided it towards Trish's entrance just a few centimeters from her folds.

"This is it Trish, are you sure you want to go through with this" he asked stroking her cheek again.

"100% positive Giorno please I need this...I..need you" she responded back reaching her arm out to caress his face. Her touch was so nice and delicate and never failed to satisfy Giorno.

"Alright then Trish..I don't know how I'm going to hold myself back but I'm now going to enter so...if it hurts please tell me so I can fix you up if I do hurt you ok?"

"Of course" she said raising her ass up to Giorno. She was on her elbows and knees, ass facing Giorno

"And try to relax" he stated finally before entering her wet vagina.

It was even better then he had anticipated. The best way to describe the feeling was as if he had died and reached heaven.

"Giornoooo.." She moaned out grasping onto the bedsheets which were dirty with drops of semen here and there staining it.

"Ooohhhh my god Trish you feel amazing" he said huffing and puffing grabbing onto her hips while thrusting in and out of her.

"My...*pant*...thoughts exactly" she said. She bit her bottom lip trying to surpress from moaning too loud and Giorno contined to fuck her.

"Your stand isn't even necessary *pant* *pant*...you know? To soften you up? Your already so smooth and easy to enter" he joked.

"You think so?" She blushed at his comments about her.

"I know so love" he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before resuming his assult.

Trish really felt loved for once. The love she never got to experience from her father as a child growing up...she was feeling it now with Giorno ever so passionately.

"Trish..." he said "brace yourself now" and then he stopped thrusting her for like a few seconds.

Silence filled the room and then somewhere inside your head while this was happening you hear Giorno's theme song playing...perferrably the piano part but whatever's fine and then...

...

**"**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA**!****"**

Trish widened her eyes, she was being relentlessly assulted by Giorno so roughly and hard but he wasn't hurting her in any way at all. But she could feel her orgasm coming again.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" she challenged Giorno with her own cry

**"**WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA, MUUUUDAAAAAAAAA!"

Giorno finally ended his battle cry grabbing onto Trish's hips, hard teeth clenched and he finally ejaculated into her at least 6 times.

Trish was devastated at this point and she too had reached her orgasm. She came along with Giorno both cuming at the same time and it was a beautiful feeling.

Trish collapsed, her elbows and knees had finally given out and fell. Giorno couldn't keep it up and he did the same falling on Trish but made sure to go easy as to not hurt her.

"That was...amazing" they both said before laughing.

"You're an animal Giorno" Trish laughed "you really couldn't wait it out anymore huh?"

"Sì signora" he said while running his hands along her pink hair as she had also done for him.

"But Giorno...what if I get pregnant..?"

"We'll raise it. Having a child with you would be like a dream come true. I know you'd be an amazing mother. You're already an amazing girl. I don't think I could have gotten anything better if I wished. I'm on board with us having a baby but if you're not ready we don't have to.."

"N-no. You're right I wouldnt mind having a child especially with you. You're a perfect husband and..you make me feel loved Giorno, happy and all. That's why I love you."

Giorno smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the lips "I guess you could say we're a match **Made In Heaven** right" before snuggling alongside Trish and pulling her into a warm hug and drifting off peacefully.

**Alright sorry I know I took long enough with this one right and that's my misake. I can be lazy sometimes but honetly I could have written this in like 2-3 days so there's that. I dunno what else is there to say really lol but I hope you enjoyed this chapter? I will TRY to be faster in updating you know thinking about where to go from here in the story. If you want to contact me and help please do not hesitate, I could use some help.**

**Also when in doubt, remember IT'S LEGAL IN ITALY.**

**Thanks for reading please review if you want thanks.**


	4. The King and his Queen

It was 6:35 AM in the morning of the next day. Giorno was in his deep yet relaxing slumber holding Trish in his arms tightly. She was warm and soft and not for anything in the world did he want to let go of her.

Trish was subconciously smiling in her sleep being wrapped around Giorno. He was warm, muscular, and smelled amazing. Trish was enjoying every millisecond of this with her head resting on his shoulder hugging him.

5 minutes pass by and Giorno finally wakes up. He yawned and stretched rolling his eyes giving himself time to wake up. He saw Trish on him and smiled remembering the amazing night that had just happened not too long ago.

He gently caressed her face and kissed her forehead.

"Bellissima" he whispered. He almost felt like this wasn't real her in his arms. The girl of his dreams who equally wanted to be with him and yet he felt like he truly didn't deserve her.

Giorno got up gently leaving Trish's tight grasp. He stood looking at his window and stretched taking a moment to appreciate the beauty of Italy.

"Mmm Giorno babe come back to bed please" he suddenly heard Trish barely say in a groan. She was at least half asleep but still concious.

"Sorry Trish" he said greatly appreciating the fact that she wanted him to be with her.

He went back towards Trish getting into bed with her with him on top.

"Wake up sleepy head" he joked.

"I don't want to get up.." said a groggy voiced Trish "can we just stay like this for the day Giorno? Just the 2 of us.."

"I'd love to Trish"

Trish then grabbed the back of Giorno's hair and started twirling her finger around it making little loops while pulling him into a kiss with her hand behind his head. She seemed to be fully awake now though.

Giorno followed through and put his hands under her jawline.

Trish pulled back for a second to breathe. She looked into his beautiful turquiose eyes.

"Giorno...last night was amazing...and I want to thank you for it. No one's ever done anything like this before for me.. I haven't really had any male figures in my life to look up to or be with but..I'm really glad I met you Giorno"

"I love you Trish and I feel the same way for the prettiest girl in all of Italy" he replied kissing her forehead.

She blushed hard under him looking away trying to surpress smiling like an idiot over her boyfriend's compliment.

"I know I keep saying this but you're really pretty Trish" he commented appreciating her facial features stroking her soft cheeks.

"Just shut up and kiss me already" she grabbed him pulling him back in.

While she was making out with him, she wrapped her arms around his neck deeply craving more of Giorno.

Giorno gripped his hands around her thighs and spread her legs apart. Doing so, he inserted his cock inside her oh so good wet pussy.

Trish just tightened her grip on Giorno continuing to make out with him at the same time he began to thrust her in and out.

Trish moaned out in pleasure of what she was feeling. He was just so amazing.

Giorno continued his newly assult on Trish feeling sore from the night before. He winced in pleasure as well. His hands were traveling down her lower body grabbing her ass.

Giorno wasn't trying to hold himself back so he could already feel his climax coming too soon.

"Tr-Trish I'm really close" he winced out

"Mhm" responded a weak sounding Trish. She was a little disapointed they were finishing so soon because she was still a bit horny from last night but this was by all means still amazing.

Giorno couldn't hold out any longer and gritted his teeth with one last thrust he spilled his seed into Trish again feeling relieved of any stress.

"Aghh...Trisshh" he heavily breathed out panting. Trish moaned out clenching on to him harder.

Trish could feel Giorno's semen dripping down her thighs.

"Soon we'd better get cleaned up. We made a mess here and I'm sure Polnareff won't be too happy" he joked beginning to pull out but Trish wrapped her legs around Giorno

"Please stay in me a bit longer" she groaned pulling him closer to her not allowing him to leave.

He didn't complain. He liked this. Being with Trish all alone with no one to bother them. This was more than good for him.

The duo stayed like that for a long time connected and making out with each other gracefully without a care in the world.

Trish wanted to stay like this. She didn't want to let go of him. She had truly become in love with Giorno. This feeling was something still so new to her and she wanted to appreciate this. Eventually though Giorno pulled himself out his lover so they could have more space to move around each other without restrictions.

"Giorno..can we do this more often...?" She asked shifting closer to him resting her head on his left laid out arm.

"Trish of course you know I'd do anything for you" he said holding her tightly beside himself pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head against her pink whirl of hair which was now a bit messy.

She was so warm soft and delicate he didn't want to accidentally hurt her. Like a Lion or Bear he was and she was his cub. He was gentle with her.

"So we have been here awhile hm?" started Trish "what about the organization?"

"Guido's got that covered. I'm sure he's doing well."

"That's good to hear because I don't plan to leave you out my grasp." To which Giorno chuckled at that.

"So um Giorno?"

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking about us since yesterday and well potentially..becoming parents. You think we'll be able to manage in raising our child?" She softly said snuggling on him.

"As long as you're by my side Trish I know anything is possible when I'm with you."

She blushed closing her eyes nuzzling into him.

"For now though lets just be like this for a little longer" Trish whispered into his ear

"This is all I've ever wanted" Giorno replied hugging her perfect body against his own craving more of her presence.

The pair stayed like that for about 4 hours drifting off to sleep again with each other.

It was now 10:20 AM. This time though it was Trish who woke up. Trish staggered a bit before finally opening her eyes yawning, gently moving from Giorno's grasp and stretching. She sat up glancing at the time before hitting the back of her head against her pillow again.

Giorno was laying on his back in a deep but peaceful slumber. His hair was kind of ruffled up now but still looked kinda hot Trish thought. She looked at her sleeping boyfriend and smiled going back into position with her resting her head on him.

"Giorno?" Trish said softly and shaking his shoulder "babe? Wake up we need to get up" she whispered softly resting her head on him.

After a few more tries at this Giorno eventually wakes up.

"Tr-Trish..? What time is it and how long have we been been like this.." he asked groggily rolling his eyes and adjusting to the sunlight.

"It's 10:23 so I'd say about 4 hours since we woke up."

"I see."

Giorno yawned sitting up on his bed leaving Trish's grasp of safety.

"When can we do something like this again, Gio?" Trish asked getting up herself.

Giorno got up walking over to Trish wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the forehead

"You don't even have to ask Trish. I've told you a million times I'll do anything for you and give you what you desire."

She stared right into his eyes before cupping the sides of his perfect face, leaning and kissing him on the lips. He could see her blushing on her cheeks which now seemed to be a crimson color.

"We should get dressed" Giorno said

"I'm sure everyone is wondering about us."

"Yeah that might just be a good idea" Trish said giggling while retrieving her garnments.

"Mind if I take a shower real quick, Gio?"

"Yeah sure no problem Trish" he replied as Trish stepped into his bathroom with Giorno looking at her fine ass the whole time.

"That was certainly something else. What a crazy night."

"Indeed one to remember master" suddenly said a voice identical to Giorno's.

"I haven't summoned you since we defeated Diavolo. How have you been?

"All has been well Giorno" said the voice before making its appearance in front of him. A tall gold humanoid stand looking as serious as ever.

"She's a special girl master. You make sure to take good care of her and protect her.

"That's second nature to me Requiem, Shes the world to me."

"That's good to hear. That spice girl is something special too..

"Heh I didn't know you felt something for her as well Requiem. Seems even the strongest have a weakness"

"Nonsense I have no weakness" Requiem said a bit quieter this time.

Giorno chuckled finishing getting dressed and putting on his black suit and brown shoes.

"Yes sure Requiem whatever if you insist" Giorno said with Requiem going back into Giorno.

Giorno went to his mirror and began working on his hair. He began arranging it as it usually looked. He braided his long hair at the back to its usual look.

"That's that then. I'll wait for Trish to come out." Giorno thought to himself sitting at the edge of his bed.

**Meanwhile...**

Mista was in the kitchen of the mansion with some ingredients for pancakes. He had woken up some time ago along with Polnareff. Polnareff and the pistols were on the counter of the kitchen watching Mista as to what the hell he was doing.

"Seriously kid, I can't believe you made me see that last night. What the fuck goes on in your head?"

Mista laughed remembering the little stunt he had pulled off last night

"Oi oi what other choice did I have old man? I couldn't resist my bodily urges" smirked Mista.

"I don't care what Giorno says never again am I going to be left with you."

"Psshhh whatever."

"Mistaa..." said No.3 "what are you doing anyway?"

"I'm gonna make us some breakfast. Well...more so in celebration of Giorno and Trish getting together. See it's the least I can do so there you go."

"Heh, seems even a shitty rotten brat such as yourself can care sometimes" mocked Polnareff.

"Hey Turtle fuck off" retorted Mista while putting up the middle finger behind him towards Polnareff. Mista continued to "cook" the pancakes to the best of his ability.

Trish was back in Giorno's bathroom finishing up her shower and cleaning herself up. She was still sticky in some parts and just remembering it made her blush.

But still she had actually done something like this with Giorno whom only in her wildest dreams could happen. He had taken her virginity and she couldn't be happier it was him.

"Trish, I've noticed you've been happy since yesterday" said Spice Girl while coming out in front of Trish

"Yeah I guess I have been."

"You must really love him don't you?"

"I never thought we'd actually be together but...somehow the sun has decided to shine on us and bring us even closer together" responded Trish while getting out and drying herself off with a towel.

"Yes I know. He cares a lot about you as well."

"Well what about you? How do you feel about him and his stand?"

"He's...kinda cute now that I think about it"

Trish laughed hearing an answer like that coming from Spice Girl who was so serious all the time.

"Ok Spice Girl I think I'm gonna go now but talk to ya later" gleefully said Trish

"Yes" said Spice Girl before disappearing.

Trish dryed her pink locks off adjusting it to its usual style. She began putting on her panties followed by her trademark skirt which was connected as a brassiere. She put on her boots and added the finishing touch to her lips with her pink lipstick.

She opened the door seeing Giorno sitting at the corner of his bed hands behind his head. He opened his eyes seeing Trish before him and smiled.

"Looking as beautiful as ever mi amour" complimented Giorno going up to his girlfriend and taking a knee while taking her hand and kissing it.

"You're too much sometimes Giorno I swear" she said blushing at what he was doing for her.

"Perhaps. Maybe I'm addicted to you like a bad case of cocaine.."

"Oh? Do you plan to get rid of me?"

"Don't be ridiculous" he humored her getting up and stroking her cheek.

"I'm going to go quickly wash up. I don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Especially me" Trish joked

Giorno grinned at this "yes especially you Trish" he said while then entering the bathroom.

Giorno began to hastily wash himself up splashing water on his face. He put on some deodorant and brushed his teeth. He looked in the mirror before deciding he looked presentable enough.

"Guess this will have to do for now. I'll take a shower later."

Giorno got out his bathroom and saw Trish waiting for him.

"I think I've kept you waiting long enough" Giorno said as he held Trish's hand with his own.

"You think?" Trish said receiving him with a soft peck on the lips before the 2 left Giorno's room. They proceeded to walk down the stairs as not friends, but as one and as a couple officialy.

Finally they were first greeted by the Sex Pistols who came in flying to their presence.

"GIORNOOO, TRISHHHH!" they came in yelling out while flying all around the pair.

"Hey Pistols" warmly greeted Giorno smiling.

"We missed you guys" said No.3 clinging onto Trish's cheek and hugging her.

"We've missed you all as well" Trish smiled as she softly pet No.3 with her finger.

"So GioGio, I take it you hit the jackpot?" Mischieviously whispered No.6 while chuckling.

"I guess you could say it like that" Giorno said slightly grinning and No.6 laughed at that.

"Anyway you guys should come, Mista's making some pancakes!" exclaimed No.1 before flying off into the kitchen.

"Yeah cmon!" the other pistols said and flew in the direction toward the kitchen.

"Well I'll be. Mista making breakfast, and pancakes no less" Giorno said now curious to see what Mista was up to.

"Oh Mista" Trish chuckled "why don't we go see what he's up to" Trish said taking back Giorno's left hand with her own. He complied and held her as well.

They walked toward the kitchen where they saw Mista talking with Polnareff while he flipped over a pancake on the frying pan.

"This is crap is alot harder than I thought" complained Mista to Polnareff while he flipped it again.

"Oi yo Mista your guests have arrived" said No.1 with the other Pistols behind him.

Mista quickly turned around to see both Giorno and Trish walking in not as friends, but as a couple holding hands.

"Well well its about time. Buongiorno, Trish, Giorno" Mista said stopping what he was doing and gave each of them a big hug holding each in one of his arms rather tightly.

"C'mere you two" Mista said as he hugged them both.

"Ciao Mista" they both said giving small chuckles at Mista's enthusiasm. He finally let go laughing it off as well.

"So I guess you two are finally together now huh?"

"Yes and I'm never letting go of my Giorno" responded Trish while leaning her head onto Giorno and looking up smiling at her boyfriend.

"Aww save me all the romantic crap for when I ask" teased Mista "but really I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Mista." Giorno said softly giving him his gratitude.

"So uh I gotta ask Guido, what're you doing making breakfast?" Trish asked pretending she didn't know what Mista was up to.

Mista turned red upon realizing they had discovered him. He had hoped it would be a bit later but oh well.

"T-this? W-well I thought I'd make a little something in celebration of you guys getting together so here it is I guess.." he said mostly mumbling towards the end blushing at himself.

Trish smiled walking over to Mista and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Mista we really appreciate for what you've done" Trish smiled.

"Agreed" Giorno replied.

Mista was now as red as a tomatoe blushing at his compliments.

"Y-yeah well look whatever here they're pretty much done" Mista kind of muttered serving them a pancake.

There was a third pancake left. Mista cut half of it for himself.

"Here" he said giving a piece to Polnareff "share with the Pistols."

"YAYYYYY" was heard amongst squeaky voices of the Sex Pistols who almost all immiedietly flew to the counter of the kitchen to eat.

"Thanks." was all Polnareff said rather nonchalantly pretending like he was unaffected as he was turned around to Mista so he couldn't see but he was actually smiling.

"Well lets see how good this pancake of yours is Mista" Giorno said readying his fork and knife into his pancake while Trish did the same.

Mista watched them eat thinking any milisecond now they would make some type of face but to his surprise they didn't. In fact they seemed to enjoy it alot.

"Wow Mista, this isn't half bad" Trish said in between mouths of food.

"Those certainly aren't ladylike manners Trish the last time I checked" Giorno teased "but you're not wrong. These are delicious Mista" Giorno truthfully said.

Mista smirked boosting his ego.

"Yeah guess I'm a natural at everything I do huh?" Mista said as chill as possible to make it seem like he knew what he was talking about.

"Seems that way Mista" Giorno humoured him continuing to eat.

"Oi Giorno I'm gonna go tend to some important paperwork regarding Passione, I have some good deals in the working that we can really profit off like hell."

"Alright sounds good Mista thank you" Giorno sincerely thanked him.

"Mm" was all Mista said giving him and Trish the thumbs up before tending off to business with the Pistols following him having finished their meal.

"Who knew Mista had it in him." Trish commented still flattered by the whole thing.

"Guess miracles do come true."

"So Polnareff how was your night?" Trish started knowing full well the story. She was playfully picking on him.

"I don"t want to talk about it."

Trish laughed knowing the reasoning for his answer.

"Aw look do you need a hug Polnareff? You can just say so you know I'm right here for you."

"Yes of course and how was YOUR night Ms.Trish?" Polnareff fired back giving a half smirk.

"Because last night was a rather noisy one I must say even from where I was."

Trish was still laughing but immiedietly turned red blushing at the question being asked at hand.

"Y-you sly little.." was all she could respond with as she was speechless. This only carried on more as Trish remembered how last night it was just her and Giorno in their own little world.

But as for Giorno he was sitting back in his chair kind of amused at the whole thing. It was usual for Giorno to not really have much of a reaction to anything so this didn't affect him.

Polnareff merely laughed getting his payback at Trish.

"Sorry if I struck a nerve I couldn't help it."

"Don't worry Polnareff, she knows it's true and hates to admit it but I guess we were pretty loud and to that we owe you and Mista an apology" Giorno half chuckled.

"Yeah whatever it's fine anway. You alright there Trish?"

"Y-yeah dummy of course I am" Trish quickly responded trying to sound unaffected now.

Polnareff laughed seeing right through her.

"Alright well listen I didn't really get much sleep yesterday so I think I'll tend to that now."

"Do you want to sleep in my room if you would rather?"

"Heh thanks but I'll pass this one up. I'm sure there's unwanted things waiting to be seen there. I'll make myself comfortable here" Polnareff let him know closing his eyes.

"Suit yourself Polnareff" Giorno shrugged.

"Well I think it's time I took a shower for a change. I feel dirty." Giorno said getting up stretching ready to go.

"Gio?"

"Yes Trish?"

"Well...do you mind if I can join you?"

Giorno wasn't expecting this but he surely wasn't going to decline.

"Yes of course Trish lets go."

Trish smiled grabbing his arm as the 2 went up back to his room. Polnareff opened one eye giving a small chuckle.

"Those 2 will never get old."

They got back up to Giorno's room and entered his bathroom together.

"I thought you had already taken a shower Trish?"

"Well..truth is I just kinda wanted to spend more time with you Gio" she admitted blushing at her own obsession over Giorno.

Giorno smiled at her heartwarming comment.

"I truly don't deserve you Trish Una" he said fingers running through her hair.

"Oh shut up idiot" she said kissing him and starting to remove his suit. She pulled away leaving a trail of saliva from their mouths.

"Better yet why don't we get in the shower? I can still smell the aftermath of yesterday on you" she laughed.

"Do remember, it was because of you" Giorno playfully bit back.

"Because I guess I'll just say you don't make me soft like your stand would suggest, you make me hard.

"I-idiot just get in the shower" Trish said face feeling flushed.

"Si signora" he obeyed fully taking his suit off revealing those nice muscles of his that Trish could never seem to get enough of.

Next his pants and shoes which he did leaving him in his boxers which didn"t stay on for too long after that leaving him naked and getting in the shower awaiting Trish.

Trish grinned removing her own clothing. She took her boots off and soon enough her dress came off as well as the brassiere that was connected with it exposing her breasts.

She finally removed her pink panties leaving herself fully exposed to Giorno. She got into the shower turning on the water adjusting it to be hot not too hot but just right.

"I don't ever get tired looking at you" Giorno said admiring her beauty from head to toe.

"I swear when I first met you, you weren't like this. You rarely showed any emotion toward anyone or anything. But I guess it's a whole different story when I'm around" Trish coyly said leaning onto Giorno's chest.

"It's because of you. I feel different when I'm with you..but in a good way."

"Yeah? It had better be good" she said undoing his braid again to let his hair flow free.

"Hey Gio, has anyone ever told you you have a nice ass?"

"No why?"

"Because you do" Trish said eyeing his gorgeous ass giving it a little feel.

"Gotta admit I'm kinda jealous about it."

"Don't be ridiculous. Whatever the case it's not as good as yours by far."

Trish giggled "You think so?"

"I know so" he said picking her up by the back of her knees and adjusting her to the wall where Trish then wrapped her legs around his waist and arms in his hair where they then began to passionately make out with the hot water running on them.

And once again it was just the King alongside his Queen in their own little **world**.

**_A/N: _****So hey what's up I bet you thought I had forgotten about this didn't you? Funny last time I think I said I would update in like a week and then that never came to be hence 5 months later lol sorry about that. Truth is I'm kind of a lazy bastard so theres nothing else to it than that I'm lazy. But here it I hope you enjoy this and if you don't I'm 100% behind you on that. Merry Christmas even if I'm like a whole week late or hannukkah whatever and if you don't celebrate anything hope you've been good all these months. Happy New Year as well. I guess for a resolution I plan to update faster but yeah.**** Anyways this crap has gotten too long. I'll be surprised if anyone makes it to the end to read this sorry excuse.****Welp thats all for today folks SEE YA!**


	5. The Summit

It was about 3 weeks later since the prior events. Giorno was in his office room, now sporting his usual pink counterpart of his previous black suit he had wore.

He was sorting some paperwork neatly into piles while sipping on some 'Silent' wine in a shot glass. It's pretty evident that being the boss of a mafia organization was not easy. Especially for a 15 year old.

Giorno sighed leaning back in his chair. He wasn't mad or frustrated this was taking its toll on him and he needed a second.

He looked up at his ceiling. All he wanted to think about was Trish wanting to spend more time with her as he should be but he knew he needed to do this. He hated the way things had to be...at least for now.

He yawned and layed his head down on his arms on his desk. Before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Meanwhile...

Trish was in her own room in the bathroom on her knees throwing up on the toilet with Spice Girl behind her overseeing her with a concerned look on her face.

"Shit" muttered Trish in between coughs. Her vomiting seemed to have halt.

"Trish? What happened? What did you eat?" Spice Girl asked worried now crouching over to Trish.

"I didn't eat anything.." Trish said quietly now getting up with Spice Girl assisting her and flushing the toilet followed by her washing her hands and face as well.

"Then I don't understand. Are you sick? Did you come down with a fever or something?"

"No..its nothing of that sort..I don't even feel sick. I felt fine, though now I feel like absolute shit. My body just kinda felt like throwing up.."

Spice girl stood there thinking while Trish continued to throw cold water onto her face while brushing her teeth now.

"I'm pretty sure you're pregnant" stated Spice Girl bluntly.

Trish looked at her wide eyed. She hadn't even thought of that possibility but Spice Girl could be right. Why else would she be throwing up if she wasn't sick?

"I'm so stupid to not have considered in the first place before but I'm pretty sure you're right." Trish said chuckling a bit at herself.

"And how are you feeling about that?"

Trish smiled eyes half lidded still recovering.

"That's...the best news I've heard in a while. 'Happy' can't cover what I'm feeling right now though I can't really express much when I'm feeling like total shit" Trish said lightly chuckling again.

"When do you plan to tell Giorno? Remember he CAN check to see any signs of life within you."

"I mean I would go with him now but I don't want to bother him in what he might be doing."

"Nonsense I think it'll be fine. You should at least check in with him and if he's busy, you both can talk about it later."

"I guess if you say so Spice Girl." Trish shrugged.

She exited her bathroom trying to just rest a bit from her frenzy of emotions. She sat on her bed for about 7 minutes deciding she was feeling better to go over to Giorno's.

She left her room closing the door gently behind her. It was only a few steps across the hall from her room to his.

"I hope he's not too busy" mentally thought Trish. She knocked three times upon coming face to face with the door.

"Giorno?" She called out to him. But she noticed he wasn't answering. She knocked again this time but a tad bit harder.

"Gio? Can I come in if it's alright?"

Still no answer from him.

Trish began to kind of get annoyed at her boyfriend. The least that he do could at least say yes or no thought Trish.

Trish rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and leaned on the wall to the side of door waiting to get some kind of response out of Giorno. However she could hear hear absolutely no sound from the other end of the room. She should have at least heard the sound of papers rustling against each other.

How bizarre indeed.

"Giorno? I'm going to come in now" simply stated Trish from the other side as she put her hand on the doorknob and began turning it resulting in the opening of the door.

"Oh..." was all Trish could say as she felt kind of bad at the sight she was seeing. Giorno had still been laying his head down against his desk from not too long ago. Some drool was actually coming out of Giorno's mouth. Trish, appreciating the sight thought it was cute and eventually came in and closed the door.

"Stupid me" Trish mentally slapped herself feeling dumb. She stood over Giorno leaning on is desk and wiped off the drool from the corner of his lips lightly chuckling how even the most powerful person in all of Italy and its entirety looked like some helpless defenseless little baby at her mercy.

"He seems to be overworking himself again" Trish said in her inner thoughts while looking at the stacks of paperwork mounted atop each other into seperate piles. No one said being the boss was going to be easy.

"I don't want to stress him out anymore then he already is. I mean would he still want me to keep it...?" Trish drowned in her thoughts worrying over the current status of how things might go.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it but for now I guess I'll stay here with him and wait for him to wake up from his nap" Trish smiled warmly.

"In fact.." she began to quietly grab Giorno with the help of her stand and move him over to his bed and successfully did so putting him in a comfortable position.

"Heck I guess I'll join him as well. Not like I have anything else better to do."

And with that Trish got into a position lying on her side propped up on one elbow and her right hand supporting her head. Her left hand rested on Giorno's head fidgeting around twirling her finger around her boyfriends wavy curly blonde hair smiling and closing her eyes while humming a little tune softly.

(Read this in that french guy's voice from spongebob) 25 minutes later..

Trish was still in her same position next to Giorno except now laying her head on her right arm and her left arm holding Giorno barely half awake and half sleeping.

Giorno finally awoke to feeling someone breathing on him from behind. He was still kind of groggy as his eyes were half open as he began to roll them. However he felt something and looked down and saw a delicate small white arm resting on his torso down to his stomach.

He grinned already knowing who it was carressing the hand with his thumb grabbing it and giving it a kiss. Trish awoke to this as she wasn't a heavy sleeper.

"Hey Gio" she whispered in his ear kissing behind his neck.

"How did I ever end up here?" Giorno asked seemingly confused now a bit more awake. He wasn't complaining though being cooped up in his bed like this.

"Well...when I came in I wanted to talk to you but then I saw you were all knocked out on your desk so I thought this might be more comfortable."

"Oh jeez seiously? Spero che mi perdoni Trish I wish I wasn't so clumsy falling asleep on you like that" Giorno was now mentally hitting himself on the head for making Trish "wait."

Trish was definitely expecting some kind of answer but this surely wasn't what she was expecting. Blaming himself when it wasn't even his fault? However she giggled at his innocence.

"Oh tesoro don't say such absurd things you don't have to blame yourself. If anything it was my fault for waking you up when you were trying to rest" Trish said as she cupped his chin with her hand.

"Nonsense Trish. If anything it was MY fault for sleeping on you like that. Quite clumsy of me but I promise it won't happen again" Giorno said kissing her right cheek.

Trish chuckled at this. He was really willing to do anything for her even blame himself.

"Baby maybe you needed this anyway. I know how tired and stressed you are sometimes these days when you're working. I came here to talk but not when you're like this. So..please Giorno I ask that you try to take it easy and get some rest when you feel tired...please do it for me" Trish said as she was holding both his hands looking up at his big turquoise eyes.

Giorno reciprocated as well looking into her big emerald green orbs before cracking a smile to ease off the growing tension on Trish worrying about him.

"Sí, amore mio. I don't want to worry you Trish, I won't be so hard on myself from now on."

Trish gave a small pat on Giorno's blonde head before giving him a quick peck on the lips and returning with a smile.

"Good. You had better listen to me" she said winking.

"Most definitely" he said as he gave out a small laugh.

"So...you said before you came here because you wanted to talk to me about something if I recall?"

"Oh y-yeah right..about that..." Trish started as she began clearing her throat finding the right words to say for this. Giorno spared her a moment giving his full attention to his girlfriend. He hoped this wasn't anything bad.

"Wellll basically earlier around 10:30..." she began as she started to fidget around with her hair making little swirls.

"Well I kind of wasn't feeling all that well from my stomach and decided to go to the bathroom..."

"Yes?"

"So I had to throw up" Trish said as she examined the look on Giorno's face. Giorno was kind of wide eyed obviously surprised. He didn't want to be rude and cut her off like that so he stayed listening. However he was observant in the information she was telling him.

"After talking to Spice Girl about it, we put two and two together." Giorno was still listening, however the context clues were strong as to what she might have been hinting at. It wasn't hard. Not that there was much to be looking for.

"Giorno...I think I'm pregnant" Trish said slightly biting her bottom lip when she finished.

Giorno's eyes were blacked out (lol how) head down not saying a word.

"Um Giorno?" Trish asked concerned with him. Her worst fears were coming back. He didn't want the baby anymore after all she thought...

"Giorno..."

Giorno under his blacked out eyes(lol imagine if that worked in real life tho) began noticeably chuckling.

"Giorno if you don't want the fucking kid then at least talk to me" Trish was getting the wrong impression and starting to get heated, being a girl and all that quick to temper stuff. (Right?)

Giorno looked up grinning "That isn't true at all tesoro" he said, once again clasping both her hands with his, fingers breaching over each other's.

Trish was visibly confused obviously not knowing what to make of this.

"W-what??"

"Sorry to have worked you up that much love. I just wanted to see how you would react. The fact that you got heated because you thought I might not want our child makes you too good to be true. In fact...I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad" he said chuckling a bit.

"You're such an idiot" Trish said pouting and looking the other way arms crossed.

"Trish don't be like that please"

"Hmph" was all Trish could respond with but it was sooo hard for her to stay mad at this boy.

"Of course I want our child Trish. I want to start a family with you and live my life that way. Nothing would truly make me happier than that Trish honestly."

Trish turned back to look at him, "I thought with how tough things seemed nowadays for you, you would want to give up on that idea.." she said a little quiet.

"That's absurd Trish of course not never as long as I'm alive" he said chuckling, "and after the baby is born I want to marry you" turning Trish into a deep king (see what I did there?) crimson red.

"Of course I will Giorno Giovanna" she said pulling him down onto his bed into a deep kiss running her hands through his hair with Giorno happily reciprocating running his hands over her nice soft body.

And during the whole time Giorno was kind of smug about the whole thing. Cheeky bastard thought Trish and frankly me too.

They pulled back for air and to regain some composure from all the frenzyness of events that had just taken place. In fact it was quite a lot to take in for the both of them.

"So..when are we going to tell the rest?"

"When your belly has grown a whole lot more because right now it won't be noticeable." he said as he leaned down running his fingers against Trish's undeveloped belly and then planting kisses on it making her laugh.

"Stop-*laugh*-Gio you know that makes me laugh *laugh*" Trish said as she laughed trying to brush him off.

"No can do bella. Maybe a please will do?"

"Fine please."

"Now that's more like it" he chuckled "But overall how are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine now. I don't feel sick anymore."

"Thats good to hear. If you feel some type of way please do not hesitate to tell me about it ok?"

"Sí amore." Trish sat there thinking about something and Giorno could tell as he was eyeing her.

"Is there something else that is troubling you tesoro?" he asked concerned.

"Well...it's just I was wondering what we should name the baby if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Hm I suppose you're right I hadn't actually thought about that now that you mention this" he said now thinking as well.

"However I do know a problem we can eventually get out of the way first in order to advance with the next."

"What?"

"Finding out what gender is the baby to begin with."

"W-wait you can do that? I mean I know Gold Experience..Requiem now...has always had the power to detect life, but a gender?"

"Well to be completely honest even I'm not sure my ability works like that, let alone be able to try it but it won't hurt to I suppose. Obviously though the 'baby' right now is only an embryo, still in the very early stages of development so it's too early to see yet. We will have to wait a bit more."

"Right. That seems like a good plan." Trish warmly smiled at her future husband resting her hand on his right cheek. Giorno took her hand with his own, carressing it.

Giorno then looked down at his wrist to his expensive looking watch. The time read 11:10 AM. They had been there for quite a while.

"I'm assuming it's getting a bit late right Gio?"

"You would be right."

They looked at each other before laughing.

"Well I don't want to keep bothering you so I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Well you never bother me but if you wish to leave me..."

"Dummy don't you have work to attend to?" Trish joked.

"That can most certainly wait for later."

"Don't be silly. If you do everything you need to do now think of all the time we can spend later" Trish winked.

Giorno chuckled getting her drift "you do have a point tesoro."

"I know I do. Now don't keep me waiting and tend to that" she smiled before kissing him on the lips and headed to the door.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he called out to her half smirking. Trish finally left to tend to her shower closing the door behind her as she did.

Giorno sat there thinking with a stupid grin on his face. He rarely showed emotion but when he did it was a sight to behold.

"But before I get started on anything, I want to take care of something."

He headed out his room towards Mista's knocking. Mista opened while drinking a can soda.

"Yo what's up Giorno everything cool?"

"Yes Mista I just want to talk about something that's been bothering me."

"Hey whatever you need come in" he said letting Giorno in. Giorno took a seat with Polnareff sitting on the counter listening.

"Ever wonder what's **Fugo** up to these days?"

"Huh? Sure I guess from time to time..that little traitor...why you ask?"

"Because I think we can have a use for him. I hear these days he's playing piano in a bar not really far from here."

"Whoa, seriously? Well shit who woulda thought all this time he knew how to play piano and we didn't know. But what're you tryna get at boss? Even if we do get a hold of him what do we do with the brat?"

"I believe Fugo has it in him to change and I want to put him to the test. At the time he was very conflicted about betraying passione and I've looked past that. And we still haven't dealt with that rogue **Narcotics** **Team**."

"So you're suggesting we send Fugo out to take care of that?"

"Precisely."

"I dunno Giorno, I mean I know his **Purple Haze** is pretty fucking deadly but a job all by himself? I don't think he has it in him. The kids gonna die for sure."

"I'm going to send **Sheila E** out to accompany him on this job."

"Sheila E, really? Yeah I guess that changes things up sure. When do you plan to do this?"

"I want you to leave with Sheila E within a few hours if that's fine."

"Hell I can leave now if you want boss" Mista said smirking while cocking his revolver.

Polnareff just smiled in his turtle form not saying much but trusting in Giorno's word.

"The rest I leave in your hands Mista. The way you do it is up to you just make sure it's done and don't do anything too reckless. Also take Sheila E with you. With her acute sense of smell it will be all the more easier tracking him down."

"You got it man." Giorno grabbed Polnareff as well before they both headed out of Mista's room. Giorno watched as Mista walked down the hall toward Sheila E's room.

"YO HEY Sheila E c'mon out we have a job to do" Mista said as he knocked on her door.

"Say, Giorno...who is this Fugo anyway?" Asked Polnareff

"He was an old comrade from Team Bucciarati. He was also the first to step out out the team because at the time he was conflicted about betraying Passione. I think that can all change however. Fugo isn't a bad person but this will be a test of loyalty.

"I see. And how long do you think this little job will take?"

"I believe this will take no longer then a week."

**A/N:**

**BOOM bet you didn't expect that right haha I LAUGH. lol sorry. Look I know it's been like what 5 months?**

**I was honestly burned out for the longest and didn't really know what to do.** **However I was finally able to think of something and hey it worked out right (I hope.) I really hope you all have been well during this crazy time of a shitty virus.**** I know quarantine is boring as hell but we will all get through it trust me. I'm in a pretty bad place myself too as I live in New York but yeah. Lol my last "new years" message hasn't aged well has it? Oh well.**

**I think this one was a little shorter then what I usually write but it just seems fitting right now. I also don't want to talk too much about Purple Haze feedback because spoilers but this is like a prequel to all that.**

**I know it takes places like 6 months after but hey this is my crap story and I make teh rules.****This time though I'll really try to write out things a lot quicker but yeah hope you all stay safe, and continue to stay safe, wash your hands, and most importantly stay indoors and try to keep yourself company ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

**But enough rambling if you're still here hats off to you.**

**I also made a discord just for fun if anybody wants to talk about stuff and chill it's right there.**

**I**** don't expect anyone to join and that's not an insult by any means I mean I wouldn't join me either right but do as you please.**

**https/discord.gg/9fkbZj7**

**Just copy and paste that crap or don't point is thanks for reading as always.**


	6. Onward

It was now a week later. Making that week turn into a month since the prior events that had taken place.

Giorno Giovanna walked out of the usual restauarant he was always seen going to. Behind him followed a young man slim to average build with spiky golden hair almost similar to Giorno's and bangs going down his face. The youg man wore a bright green two-piece suit filled with holes and a tie to accompany it.

Pannacotta Fugo had completed his due mission with the help of Sheila E and Cannolo Murolo, he has now sworn loyalty to Giorno Giovanna. He has rejoined Passione.

"So where are we headed now?"

"My mansion. You obviously wouldn't know this but after Diavolo was defeated and I became "boss", I was given my own mansion by the organization where me, Trish, Mista, Sheila E, and a friend I met along the way reside."

"What about Murolo?"

"He would rather live alone somewhere else not too far, though I insisted there was more than enough room. Oh well to each his own."

"I see."

They walked down the quiet street cruising through the sunny street accompanied by a sunny blue sky. Fugo had his hands in his pockets just staring down at the cement floor with little to say. He was still a bit shaken up from the events that had transpired not too long ago.

Fugo was still unsure if Mista or even Trish would even want to talk to him. Just a week ago he had met him for the first time in a while and it wasn't exactly a social call. Not even a friendly one at that.

Back at restaurant Giorno had played a bit of the song "Soldier in Love" a song Trish had recorded thanks to the recording contract she had acquired a few weeks back unknown to Fugo. The song was still brand new being played on the radio since Trish decided she wanted to pursue a career as a pop star but she may have to hold off on that for a bit because uhhh you know...

At least now he knew what music she liked. Thank heavens for that. Giorno had also told him how they were apparently together now and that Trish was now also pregnant. It was all still so much to take in.

But it was all settled now right? He's done what he was assigned to do and all the choice he chose to do at the time is now the past.

Indeed it was. Fugo finally understood why Narancia had been willing to risk his life for Trish. Her wounds were his wounds as he recalled Narancia say and for a moment back there he felt the same with Sheila E.

Fugo smiled remembering Sheila E. He hadn't seen her since almost a week ago and they were both banged up pretty bad since they last saw each other. Fugo hoped he would get to see her again. Something about her made him feel all weird inside. It seems he had taken a liking to her strangely enough...

As Fugo drowned in his inner thoughts, his feet continued to move following behind the boy with the golden hair.

"Well here we are."

Fugo stopped and looked up at the big mansion that stood before him.

"That's really yours..?"

"Ours."

Giorno walked past 4 guards guarding the entrance. The guards realizing who it was immediately kneeled on one 1 leg with their heads down.

"Va bene" Giorno said signaling for them to get up walking past them with Fugo, who was wondering if they were perhaps stand users as well. Hard to tell.

"I'm still not used to being treated like this. I probably never will be."

"Makes sense considering who you are."

"I know but at the end of the day I'm still just a kid. If anything, it should be me paying my respects to my seniors."

Fugo looked at him. This kid was still but a mystery to him. He was the strongest person in Italy and yet he was still so humble.

"Here we are. There's already a spare room for you upstairs where all of our rooms are anyway. I believe yours is next to Sheila E's. So I guess anytime you want just re-acquaint yourself with everyone else here. I'm sure they're more then happy to have you back Fugo." Giorno said sounding reassuring.

Fugo first looked around. Obviously the place was big right but it was also just so elegant and fancy looking. There was 2 staircases to the left and right of the second floor connecting to the ground of the main lobby. A pretty big water fountain lied in the middle. The water came out of the mouth of a statue of a giant sized infant kid (woah. He wasn't naked though that's weird.) A pretty cool looking chandelier also stood at the top. So there you go that's how the place looked.

"Yo ciao Fugo!"

Fugo heard a familiar looking voice and turned around. He saw Guido Mista who was no longer wearing his purple counterpart of his usual clothing but instead his og blue and orange threads.

"What's up dude?" Mista said while lightly smacking Fugo on the back.

Fugo was just silent. Ever since their last encounter it just seemed awkward for him. He was sure he at least disliked him a bit but to his doubts, Mista didnt. In fact he seemed pretty cool about everything now.

"Cat got your tongue? Loosen up man we cool now." Mista said lightheartedly.

"I guess" was all Fugo could say.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Look I gotta head out to some meeting. Apparently it'll have some real juicy deals so I'm gonna go tend to that. Just get settled in or whatever I'm out." Mista said leaving Fugo in the lobby all alone. He went and sat nearby one of the couches available to just chill out for a bit.

Fugo closed his eyes just relaxing feeling pretty tired for the day hands on his lap. He began looseing up his tie as was almost drifting off until...

"Hey" he heard a warm voice say while then sitting down next to him.

He quickly opened his eyes as fast as he had closed them and next to him he saw Trish Una beside him. Nothing had changed about her, she looked the same but she didn't sound bratty and bossy anymore like before...

"Trish..?"

"How are you holding up Fugo?" Trish said with a smile on her face. She was so beautiful. Giorno sure was a lucky man.

"I'm fine now I guess. I did what I had to do and it's all over now. My life is forever in debt to Giorno."

Again Trish smiled.

"That's sweet Fugo. I hope we can all be like a family, sort of how we once were back then not too long ago actually." Trish laughed.

Fugo half smiled feeling more confident already.

"Oh um..I also heard about the baby anyway. I guess I just want to say congratulations." Fugo said looking for something to say and wondering if it was the appropriate thing to say at the moment.

"Congratulate me when it's born." Trish giggled.

"Oh..haha right." Fugo said chuckled putting his hand behind his head scratching.

"Giogio said he wanted to take me out so I'm going to check up on that. Lovely talking with you Fugo, I hope it'll be more often we can talk." Trish said as she got up.

"Definitely. Enjoy it Trish," Fugo said genuinely.

Trish left to meet with Giorno somewhere leaving Fugo on his own for now.

"I'm going to go off to my room. I need to rest for a bit," thought Fugo heading off to his room that Giorno had told him about.

He went up the stairs and down the hall down to his room. It was the last one and sure enough it was next to Sheila E's..

He placed his right hand on the door knob slowly turning it. He opened to see exactly what he was expecting a pretty nice looking room. Nothing more nothing less. However there was one thing that was certainly sticking out.

And that was the fact that **Sheila E** was sitting on the end of his bed looking up at him. She was just kinda waiting for him there.

Sweat dropped from behind Fugo's head. She had just made this a thousand times more awkward for him. He cursed these damn encounters that were coming out of nowhere. Take note that she was also the FOURTH person Fugo had encountered now. Hey if it was Mista he'd be shooting his own brains out right now I'm almost sure of it.

"S-Sheila E? I think you're in the wrong room..?" Fugo said though it sounded more of a question than a statement.

Sheila E was seen wearing her usual clothing. Well the clothes Fugo saw her in as he did last time and this was probably her trade mark clothing anyway from the looks of it.

Of course she had her long dark hair, part of which was tied into several long, lighter colored, braids accompanied with an eight-pointed scar that was covering her left eye.

She also had her brassiere and underwear as well under a large loose coat that connected from around her stomach. Baggy leggings made from the same material, with her bare feet no shoes. Overall though, it shared patterns similar to that of Native American motifs.

She was actually pretty attractive looking now that Fugo kind of thought about it as he had never before. He didn't have time to because he was on a deadly mission, but now he had all the time in the world to admire her beauty.

But that still doesn't explain what the hell she was doing here right.

"Fugo...back then when we were on the mission you saved me...why?"

Fugo was being thrown about a 100 things at once. He kinda just wanted to chill but also wondering why she was here. However he did manage to acknowledge her question.

"I guess it's still kind of a mystery even to me." Fugo quietly chuckled, "I just saw you there on the ground, helpless, miserable, frustration, impatience. I just really felt I had something in common there. I couldn't just leave you there all alone.."

Sheila E continued to look at Fugo both their eyes meeting. She knew he was telling the truth and didn't even need to use her stand **Voodoo Child** to attest to that.

She got up from his bed and turned to walk out the door. Fugo looked at her seemingly confused at the whole interaction. Was that all she really wanted to hear from him and just head out?

However a surprise came to Fugo as instead she closed the door completely behind them as it was still half open from not being fully shut due to Fugo's distraction.

"I kind of wish we could have got to talk to each other more while we were on the mission. You seem so quiet but yet so interesting. And I know I was kind of a hardass but I would want to get to know you if you wouldn't mind." Sheila E said while kind of closing the gap of space between them.

Fugo was totally at a loss for words but heard her. He didn't oppose the idea at all. He kind of welcomed it.

"I...I would like that if it's ok with you."

"Sure," she said smiling. It was strange because as he recalled she didn't smile much.

"Hey I um...want to apologize for accidentally choking you. My head was in the wrong place and I perceived

you as an enemy as first so naturally that was my first instinct to attack. You see once my mind is set on something I commit to that goal. Not to mention my...terrible temper," he said hating to admit his bad his little outburst was at times.

"It's perfectly fine actually I understand. I probably would have done the same thing."

Sheila E walked over to the door again her hand on the lock.

"You wouldn't mind right?"

"Hm? Oh no of course not," he said wondering if this was going where he thought it was going, also face starting to get hot.

Sure enough Sheila E did as she pleased and put the locks on the door. She walked over to Fugo and leaned in close to the boy's ear.

"Panna, I think I've fallen for you."

Fugo was in shock when he heard this in shock. Once he registered it though, he smugly smirked, "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I feel the same way too Sheila."

"Hmph. Besides all that big mean temper of yours makes you kind of hotter," she said playfully admitted blushing.

Fugo also mildly blushed before chuckling grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. Sheila E put her hands around his neck and the 2 exchanged in a kiss. Her lips were soft and enticing. He slipped his tongue in and began exploring her while Sheila E did the same. Fugo could feel his hormones starting to take him over, hands going lower until he was at her ass..

Sheila E pulled back from Fugo. Fugo realized what he was doing and wondered if he had taken it a tad bit too far.

"Sh-shit sorry Sheila I didn't realize what I-"

"Not that Fugo."

Sheila E began taking off her articles of clothing. Fugo saw this and almost immediatly smirked.

"Oh..you should have just said so."

"Idiot" she murmured trying not to slip out a slight giggle.

Fugo smiled but then soon began to remove his bright green shit off his shoulders. However he stopped for a moment thinking...

"Sheila E...don't you think I should at least take you out first or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wouldn't you...you know get comfortable with me first?

Sheila E just looked at him before answering him.

"I don't care about all that Panna. I also haven't forgotten what you did for my sister. And I want to repay you. And I am comfortable with you."

Fugo didn't interject in any way. She was very tomboy-ish and didn't seem to care for all that mushy romantic stuff. Of course Fugo wasn't about to complain. He found it kind of hot.

"Guess I'll finish removing my clothes he thought."

Meanwhile around 12:20 PM...

Trish went towards Giorno's room just like he had asked her to before he went out to meet with Fugo because he felt it might take a while so he gave her a time to meet.

Trish walked up to his room knocking on his door waiting.

"Come in," she heard her boyfriend say so she put her hand on the door knob. Once she entered she could smell the scent of cologne and saw Giorno finishing putting on his other colored version of the suit he always wore. The blue one.

"I guess I should wear this more often as well."

"You look good in anything." Trish said blushing in turn making Giorno blush as well though not showing it.

"What did I do to deserve you? Really, I find myself asking that."

"Nothing." Trish said closing the door behind her and leaning onto Giorno from behind.

"You're perfect the way you are." Trish said softly as she played with his golden curls with her finger.

Giorno chuckled putting his hand over her right which was over his shoulder down to his chest.

"Let's just get out of here. I think I've tortured you long enough by keeping you waiting."

"It's fine as long as I'm with you."

Giorno chuckled, "Hey I'm going to tell Fugo and Sheila E to watch the place now while we're gone."

Trish got a kind of devilish grin on her face when she was reminded of the 2.

"You think they'll...do anything out of the ordinary while we're gone..?"

Giorno stopped thinking about that for a minute making Trish giggle.

"In all honesty, it's possible they might. I've noticed how Sheila E acts whenever Fugo is mentioned. It makes sense though. In about less then a week as well."

"Kind of like us too."

Giorno smiled, "Yes I guess that is true. Oh well let them do as they please. Perhaps we should tell Polnareff instead and put him in inside my room with the door open that way he can shout and let anyone know what's happening. Hey maybe Mista will be even be back by then."

"Yeah sounds good."

Giorno headed toward Mista's room opening it and retrieveing Polnareff from inside and bringing him to his own room.

"Hm? What is Giorno?"

"Sorry Polnareff but to make a long story short Trish and I are going out and we need you to be on lookout. Just in case anything happens but it's very doubtful."

"You won't ask Sheila E or that Fugo kid?"

"It's a bit complicated as they both might be busy.."

"Christ, is jumping on the bed all people do these days? But fine I'll do it."

"I'm going to put you back in my room with the door open, is that fine?"

"Seruously? Being in Mista's room has been nothing but a living hell hole. Makes being a turtle seem like a blessing."

Giorno laughed, "Well yes that's basically it. Mista might even be back before so better I guess?"

"Yeah right just get going already kid."

"Thanks Polnareff. If anything just yell and everyone will hear you."

"If they can't hear me it's not because I'm not the one who's loud enough..."

Giorno chuckled at Polnareff's rude humor before setting him down on the floor with the door open like he said.

"Ciao Polnareff." Giorno said as he retrieved Trish's hand again embracing it with his own.

"We'll be back before you know it." Trish said waving before leaving out with Giorno.

"How'd I ever end up here?"

Giorno and Trish were already gotten outside the mansion walking away into the beautiful sunshine that radiated from the blue sky...

**A/N: Ok I promise not to talk a lot this time but here you go. I could have got this out last week but in all honesty I was feeling kind of lazy and stuff so yeah. I also have a lot of school assignments and since June is going to be coming to an end faster than you think, I have to shit out all these assignments as quick and as good as I can. It's not fun in fact thinking about it makes me feel a little miserable. So if I'm being honest it will be a little while until I update again because of school.**

**BTW next chapter will be like a Fugo and sheila E spinoff of sorts or a one off whatever you want to call it. I already know what to write so shouldn't be too hard.**

**The world is a crazy place right now, about double the amount since I last updated this. I don't wanna lecture you on stuff you already know but just watch yourselves and I hope reading my garbage makes your day a tad bit better.**

**When I think of the year 2020 only 1 song comes to mind.**

**https/youtu.be/I_izvAbhExY**


	7. Slippery When Wet

Fugo had begun to finish what he started before he stopped himself thinking if this was such a good idea after all before being persuaded by Sheila E. He took off his suit where only his tie on his bare upper body now and lower half of his clothing were left.

Sheila E began doing the same taking off her large coat. That's kinda it really. She didn't wear much, the only thing that was covering her from being completely exposed was the coat around her followed by her baggy leggings. After this was removed, she was only left in her brassiere and underwear.

Fugo's entire body began to heat up upon looking at her in her current state. She had an uncanny beauty to her. He tried to not to show any signs of embarassment on his face and tried not to stare too much though at this point that's all he was doing right now.

"Fugo.." Sheila E started.

Fugo snapped back to reality coming out of his trance locked on Sheila E.

"Huh? O-oh! S-sorry about that Sheila E I-I didn't mean to stare-"

Sheila E faintly smiled at the boy's reaction. His awkwardness and shyness were kinda cute coming from someone who couldn't even control his temper when he got pissed.

"Fugo, you don't need to apologize it's fine. Though you should remove remaining clothes though.."

Fugo looked down at himself to realize he was indeed still wearing his pants and shoes. He had only removed his shirt but his tie was still on.

"O-oh yeah right."

Fugo hastily undid his tie feeling stupid at himself now. He pulled off his shoes and threw them somewhere around the room. Next were his finally his pants, he was almost fully nude now.

He unbuttoned his matching green suit pants finally removing them off of his waist. He was only left in a thong for some reason...hey if you don't believe me google it I'm not kidding.

Sheila E was the one staring at Fugo now. The man was in a fucking thong for christ's sake. There was little for the mind's imagination.

"Hey, how come you're wearing that..?"

"O-oh this? I don't know really. It's something I like wearing, makes me feel good. That's all I know."

"Looks good on you not going to lie." Sheila E said in a low voice.

"T-thanks."

"Can I remove it for you?"

Guess this was the next step to everything.

"Uh yeah sure if you'd like I guess.."

Sheila E walked over to Fugo kneeling down on her knees. Sure enough his erection was standing (hah) out of his thong. Since she had a very acute sense of smell, she could smell the scent of his member very strongly. It was kind of pleasant to her actually.

She put her small hands on the waist of the thong. Fugo gulped, his heartbeat starting to gradually increase her this close to him and under him like that. A position he saw her in he never thought he would see...

Sheila E finally pulled it down once and for all exposing his rock hard member letting it out free. It stood out at least 5 inches strong and a nicely tipped mushroom head. Plus with it's increased length being fully erect, it stretched out touching her left cheek.

"That feels..so much better letting it out." Fugo finally said. Sheila E looked at it. It had a weird kind of beauty to her.

"What the heck I guess," was all Sheila E said before wrapping it around her hand and began to pump it. Fugo shrieked being completely frozen yet again under her trance. He started off with low quiet moans but knew in due time he would definitely get louder.

"Crap sorry Fugo I forgot."

"?" Fugo gave a puzzled look as Sheila let go of him. He kind of whimpered at the absence of her touch.

Sheila E put her hands behind her brassiere looking up at Fugo with her big round eyes giving a mischevious little smile. As she did though, she undid her brassiere finally letting her breasts out. They were B cup (is that how you say it?) at best but still very much enticing.

Fugo's body began to race and become more excited upon seeing the sight beheld before him.

Sheila E faintly smirked knowing well she had Fugo wrapped around her thumb well. Oh well she didn't want to waste any time, and neither did Fugo so she resumed her activity and put her right hand back on Fugo's hard erection making Fugo shutter again at her touch.

"You're such a fucking tease.."

"Oh really?" Sheila E looked up with a smug puppy dog-eyed face, trying to appear innocent.

"Stop it" Fugo laughed. Yeah he could totally get used to this for sure. He had obviously never done anything like this before. He and Sheila E were both virgens, therefore the experience was much more rewarding.

Fugo was getting more persistent and tired of wating so he began to thrust himself into Sheila E's hand back and forth lowly groaning out.

Sheila E didn't move from her kneeling position. She kept her hand steady, just open enough for Fugo to keep sliding through, although her hand was starting to get more and more hot, wet, and a bit sticky from the precum that was oozing out.

Fugo continued to fuck her petite hand, moans getting a tad bit louder. Sheila E found his little moans cute, finding it strange how this brute at times could exhibit those sounds from his mouth.

Sheila E decided to stop lying around and started to pleasure Fugo even more when she started to jerk him off.

"...!F-fuck! Sheila..." Fugo said through moans beginning to become engulfed in the pleasure.

Sheila E smriked looking up at Fugo trying to make eye contact. As she pumped him, she could feel him and her palm becoming more slippery as it was completely wet and sticky now oozing out a kinda sweet smell..(im just getting creative ok don't make this weird)

"You're actually kind of cute when you're vulnerable like this Panna."

"Wha..?"

"Sure. Here look go on the bed for a sec." Sheila E said motioning and releasing her hand yet again making Fugo feel somewhat annoyed at her department from him. However Fugo obliged and sat down on the edge of the bed wondering what was the next course of action.

"Lie down and move up further so I have more space, Panna."

Fugo did as he was told moving further up lying down on his back while also sort of closing his legs, feeling more exposed and a bit embarrassed.

"So...what now..?"

Sheila E climbed on the bed moving down toward his nether regions. She opened his legs back up already seeing his erection poking through it. She smiled at the sight before opening her small mouth and going down on it.

Fugo couldn't even begin to comprehend the bliss he was in as Sheila E was sucking him off dry bobbing her head up and down.

"D-don't stop for nothing-" Fugo barely said now gritting his teeth.

"Mhm," was all Sheila E could really respond with. Unless she pulled away for a more detailed response but screw that.

As time would go on, Fugo would soon begin to feel himself gradually become more hasty. He slowly and softly grabbed the sides of Sheila E's head and started thrusting into her mouth.

"Fuck that feels great like that~"

"Hmph" was all Sheila E said while taking him in her mouth. She had to sometimes brace herself and close her eyes shut because sometimes he went in deep in her mouth.

Fugo continued his rough assult on Sheila E's mouth. He changed positions and quickly got on his knees while on the bed and motioned for Sheila E to do the same except on her hands and knees so she would be lower.

Fugo kept her at bay in his downstairs area though. Fugo could even see the outline of his member printed well through Sheila E's throat seeing as how she wasn't big in her stature so things would naturally be bigger. He reached his hand over and carressed her throat feeling his buldge. Boy was it a turn on for him..

"Fuck look at that-"

Sheila E felt him and just laughed. Guess it was pretty big hm?

Fugo finally pulled away from a very wet mouthed Sheila E. After a while it had become so easy to go in her mouth because of all the saliva and precum that had mixed inside her mouth. Her lips were also all glowly and shiny in the light because they were so wet.

Sheila E slurped it all down making a loud slurp noise. She slyly smiled at Fugo earning her a look from him.

"Why'd we stop? Also didn't think you'd last this long, I'm impressed."

"Heh the more you know, and I want to try...you know...putting it in now...if that's okay with you of course..." said a rather shy Fugo.

"Thought you'd never ask Panna. What position are we doing..?"

"I um uh...guess I'm not much of an expert when it comes to this kind of stuff so uh...maybe what they might call 'doggy style?"

"O-oh o-okay."

Sheila E responded as she turned herself to Fugo so her rear was back facing him. Fugo noticed in her response that her voice sounded kinda shaky. Was she under all that confident attitude, in reality a little nervous? It's not like he was monster down there but she was kind of a short person so anything qualified as really big to her really.

Fugo leaned over to his nightstand with a little lamp to see if there was some sort of lubricant. Of course there wouldn't be seeing as how he had just got the room why would lube magically appear in the nick of time right?

"Damn I don't have any lube on me Sheila, but I promise to not go hard."

"It's fine don't worry too much about that."

"But I do need to stretch you out a bit however.."

"O-oh um sure do what you need to do."

Fugo put his index finger in his mouth and drenched it in saliva as best he could to slip in easier.

"Okay so just relax here it won't be that bad I'm just gonna stretch you out for a bit."

"Y-yeah don't worry about me I'm fine."

Fugo managed to crack a smile and leaned over and gave a kiss on Sheila E's cheek quickly carressing it with his thumb before leaning back. Sheila E smiled back laying her upper body down but her raising her rear up for Fugo to do as he pleased.

Fugo gave her one last reassuring looking before slowly putting his index finger inside her entrance. Sheila E clenched her teeth and twitched a bit at the foreign feeling she had never felt before.

"...Alright..?"

"Y-yeah it's fine keep going."

Fugo thrusted slowly into Sheila E not getting much reactions from her but she definitely looked a bit tense. Fugo decided this was a good start and deemed to keep moving forward.

"I'm gonna add a second finger. Is that ok..?" Sheila E nodded in response.

Fugo extended his middle finger and inserted it seeing as how she was already starting to get a little wet it was easy enough to slip in. Fugo kinda smirked at this. On a sidenote though, she did have kind of a nice big round ass even for someone of her stature. As he thrusted his eyes admired the sight.

Fugo continued. Nothing special happened but he didn't expect it to because this wasn't the real thing anyways, he was only stretching her out. He could have sworn sometimes though he heard Sheila E groan quietly but her mouth was still closed.

"You still with me Sheila?"

"Tch I'm fine just speed up the process I'm getting pretty bored here."

"As you wish."

Fugo decided what she was saying was right and he wanted to get to the "fun" stuff already. He inserted his third finger into her his fingers covered in her leaking cum. Sheila E opened her eyes a little wider but she was still fine for the most part.

"F-fuck.."

Fugo smirked. This would be it to make her crack up a bit and he was enjoying it.

"Should I stop there? You seem in discomfort."

"Shut up and finish it." Sheila E was now blushing from her realization that she was becoming increasingly vocal.

Fugo thrusted his fingers into Sheila E's entrance making sure to do it efficiently and well so as to stretch her out nicely if he was gonna do this. And he was also enjoying the look of trying not to show emotion present on Sheila E's face.

Soon enough Fugo realized he had a fully well developed boner now. He was horny. It was time now. (i guess lol)

"Yeah I guess you're stretched out good enough."

"Finalfuckingly." Sheila E messed around. Her posture was still the same with her head down leaned more to the side to look at Fugo. She looked kinda cute in this way.

Fugo reached into his suit jacket's pocket and took out some condoms.

"So you just happen to carry that around with you then?"

"W-well...you never know what could happen."

"Whatever I've waited long enough by the way."

"You won't have to wait to much longer now." Fugo said ripping the packet and taking a condom out. He stretched it out with his thumbs and sized it out to it's max length. He put it on himself and it felt weird doing so as he never would have imagined doing something like this. He was flushed.

"U-uh um I'm all ready just say the word whenever you're ready I guess heh..." a rather nervous Fugo stated.

Sheila E adjusted her postition getting more comfortable now. She propped her upper body up a bit on her arms softly clenching the bedsheets with her fists just in case she needed to grip onto something for support. She lifted her rear back up again towards Fugo.

"I-I guess I'm r-ready Fugo...just go slowly at first.."

"A-alright...also do try to relax, I can see your a bit tense."

"Right."

"Okay..."

And with that Fugo exhaled a deep breath. He grabbed the sides of Sheila E's torso for support to grab on and guided his member toward it's destination. He poked her entrance with his tip.

"Okay...I'm going."

"Mhmm..."

Fugo finally slowly slid inside her inserting all of his length at once. Sheila E's eyes shot open wide clenching her teeth and and very tightly grasping the bedsheets that she had grabbed with her hands.

"O-oh f-fuck Panna!"

"Oh c-crap should I pull out..??"

"N-not that idiot...didn't think you were this big f-fuck!"

"O-oh.." Fugo blushed at her passing comment.

"Uh I guess just let me know when I can move.."

"Y-yeah hold on.."

It felt more amazing than he thought it would. Warm inside, walls tightly clasped around him. Fugo was starting to feel hot, his heartrate increasing. He was getting excited.

"O-okay y-you can move now.."

Fugo heard and released himself from Sheila E a bit and and went back in. Slowly of course so as to not overwhelm Sheila E. Sheila E on the other hand was biting her bottom lip trying to endure the bit of pain.

"F-fuck..!" Fugo timidly groaned out beginning to develop his rhythm as he continued going in and out.

"Y-you can go f-faster now if you want." Sheila E stated. She was still clenching the bedsheets hard but she seemed to at least be coming down by just a bit.

"I-if you say so..." Fugo said in between small huffs of heavy breathing. He immedietly picked up his pace going a bit faster now thrusting his hips.

"F-fucking h-hell you're still s-so damn tight Sheila E.."

"W-well I g-guess you didn't d-do a very good job then cheese boy."

"Cheese boy? The fucks that supposed to mean?"

"Oh just shut up and continue. This is actually starting to feel good."

Fugo smirked, "Guess I'll just stretch you out the easier way.

"I'm waiting," Sheila E retorted back with a smirk or her own.

Fugo clenched onto her hips a little tighter as he began getting more...hungry shall we say? (i guess right)

He began to go a little more rough going faster as well. You could hear (well more like imagine) the sound of his pelvis smacking against her rear as Fugo ferociously went in letting out some of his steam and boy did it feel good. (for him)

"F-Fugo...! I t-think I'm nearing my c- climax soon..." barely moaned out Sheila E with her leaking out.

"Y-yeah fuck same here.."

"Panna, I-I don't think I can hold on for much longer..."

"T-then just release yourself, let it all go Sheila-"

With a few last thrusts Fugo could not for the life of him hold on out anymore and neither could Sheila E.

"F-fuck f-fuck o-oh god-" Sheila E with one last clench to the bedsheets had her climax on Fugo's protected peepee but still. He was covered in her juices.

"C-can't hold on much longer-" said Fugo as moments later he literally came as well inside the condom. Sheila E could however feel his dick length increase for a few moments more than it already was while he was having his orgasm.

"O-oh jeez fuck I feel like I'm dizzy-" Fugo toppled over Sheila E both having had nothin but a good time.

"That was better than I expected Panna~"

"R-really? I thought I did kinda mediocre to be honest hah.."

"Nah you did fine actually."

"Guess I'm gonna take this thing off now. Unlike Giorno and Trish, I don't want kids yet."

"Maybe sometime later...?"

Fugo's face flushed up a bit hearing that.

"I...probably who knows right.."

Sheila E smiled caressing Fugo's cheek and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Lets just stay like this. For a while at least."

"You don't need to tell me." Fugo said embracing her in his arms.

Around that same time Mista came in the mansion opening the door having run the errand he needed to do. He walked up the stairs and toward his room. He couldn't help but notice Polnareff on the floor with a blank expression on his face of nothingness.

"Yo ciao Polnareff. Everything cool?"

"Yep."

"You look traumatized."

"I'm fine don't worry about it."

**A/N: And that's that really not much more to say lol. This was more of like a filler type chapter with no "real" effect to the story I guess as far as that goes. Haven't written one of these jumping on the bed gigs in a long time so hey if you're just as disappointed as I am then we're onto to something you and me. **

https/discord.gg/9fkbZj7

**That's the discord link for a server I made like roughly a month ago dedicated to this for people who might wanna join. Don't know if the previous one still works but yeah it's there if you wanna join you obviously don't have to but there you go. All I'll say is it's growing a bit we do have some people, it's wacky. Happy Fourth of July I guess and yeah stay safe as usual. That's it. Fade away. Cut to black. Next chapter.**


	8. Happy Together

***A/N: This is from the POV of Giorno and Trish in what took place last chapter.***

Giorno Giovanna, now in his blue variation of the usual lady bug assorted brooch suit he always wore was walking alongside his lover and soon to be wife sometime in the future, Trish Una. They had decided they wanted to go out. Where? Even he wasn't really sure yet. But one thing was for sure, and that was the fact that being around each other was already amazing. They hadn't spent much time together in a little bit, where it was just the two of them alone somewhere nice or something.

Giorno held her hand with his own embracing it warmly as they walked together. He was never the timid one to express his love to Trish whether they were alone or out in public. Trish loved that about Giorno.

At one point as they were walking enjoying the outdoor, Giorno lifted her hand with his and kissed the back of her hand. She did have rather beautiful hands, one could just stare and admire. (fuck I hate to give off Kira vibes)

"G-GioGio...you're too much sometimes." Trish said blushing at how he always treated her.

"Get used to it because only the best for you my queen."

Trish giggled. She would never get enough of him.

"So GioGio, where are we headed to anyway?"

"Well to be completely honest Trish, I didn't really plan this out," Giorno said chuckling a bit at his unusual clumsiness, "I guess I just really wanted to be with you for the longest that I didn't really think where we should go. Perdonami.."

"Babe, it's fine you don't need to apologize for anything." Trish begin as she started carressing the side of his face, "Hell even if it's just walking that we're doing, I'm all for it as long as I'm with you.." Trish said blushing as she finished her sentence. Indeed it appeared she would never get over him.

Giorno laughed "That makes me very happy to hear my sweet Trishu. However, you deserve much better so what do you think about going to the restaurant?"

"Like I said I'm all for it." Trish said smiling as she leaned her head on him. Giorno looked down on her wrapping his arm around her shoulder resting it on her head/hair running his hand through her nice styled pink whirl of hair. It felt so nice and soft...and the smell too was just amazing. Simply out of this world.

"I don't believe I've ever asked but...what shampoo do you use? Because your hair is just out of this world."

"L'Oréal, because I'm worth it."

(dont sue plz)

**...**

"That explains a lot."

"Don't give me all the credit dummy, your hair is beautiful too. Probably even better."

"I have to disagree there. My hair just looks like donuts."

"But it's cute like that. Especially when you let your hair all loose." Trish saying as she ran her own fingers through his golden curled locks.

"Heh I guess. If it's coming from you Trish then it must be true." Giorno chuckling kissing the top of her head.

The two lovebirds finally arrived at the restaurant where the gang always used to eat at. In loving memory, we'll call it the 'Buccellati/Bucciarati restaurant' (whatever you feel like calling him) because it seems everyone Bruno met from the gang, they always met with him there. It had a special place in their hearts...

Giorno opened the door for Trish letting her in first before himself as a true gentleman did. The restaurant manager noticed Giorno and quickly approached the don.

"Buongiorno signor. It is always a pleasure to have you back here. Everything here is complimentary for you so no need to worry about."

"Grazie, but really I would feel better if I payed you."

"Sir a-are you sure..? You don't have to pay anything r-really.."

"I insist please." Giorno warmly smiled.

"O-Okay then.."

"I hope it's not too much trouble but do you have any tables available at the moment?"

"Y-Yes certainly! R-Right this way signor-"

"Grazie."

Giorno and Trish, with Trish holding onto his arm followed the restaurant manager to their designated table.

"Please, help yourselves to some chips here on the house while you decide what to order." The man said pointing to a little white conainer containing yellow nacho/dorito triangular looking chips or whatever it is that they serve at restaurants.

Giorno smiled at the man and gave him a nod before he walked off to tend to whatever it is he had to do.

Trish walked over to her seat going to sit down now. However, instead of doing it herself, Giorno walked over and pulled out her chair so she could sit.

"Always the gentlemen aren't you Giorno~"

"Hope it's not too much of a bother bella."

"Of course not."

Chuckling, Giorno now headed to his own seat sitting down and taking some chips. Trish took some as well flipping through the menu that was already on the table. Giorno did the same looking through anything that could interest him.

"Find anything you want, Trish?"

"Yeah I already knew. I was just looking through to see if they had it."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Something nice and simple. Sour Salad with some Crab on the side along with Perrier water."

"Ah I see. I remember you taking quite a liking to that. Especially when we first met you. You practically demanded that we get you some of that mineral water. How times have changed." Giorno said reminiscing about the past.

"Yeah it is my favourite dish. And I am pretty big on that mineral water. Sorry I came off as kind of a brat back then. I should have been more polite."

"Trishu you know I would always forgive you no matter what."

"I know you would. But...do you think the others would have? I mean I wish they were still here so I could have at least apologized...not just for that but their determination and dedication to protect me.."

"Trish, I am for one certain they would have. They risked their lives 24/7 to protect you. As the week went on, they really got to know you a little better even if it wasn't a whole lot. They learned a little more about you, as you did with them. Especially your actions on the plane with that blob like stand."

Trish smiled putting her hand on top of Giorno's, she was feeling better about herself now.

"How did you even manage to fall in love with me?"

"Oh Trishu, this goes back to a month when we were back on the mission protecting you. When Narancia had gone out to get those things for you and encountered an enemy on the way back." Giorno smiled back at her remembering their first interaction.

COOL FLASHBACK TIME YES*

Giorno was outside the building where they were keeping Trish. He was hanging around making sure everything was fine and nothing was out of the ordinary. While he was looking around he noticed Trish Una, who they now had the task of guarding was peering out the window of the room where she was being kept.

"W-Wow...she's so damn beautiful I can't believe it.." Giorno thought to himself gulping. This was in the beginning when Trish first wore a red t-shirt accompanied with a dark corset showing off a bit of her belly. She also wore a thigh-length small skirt with sunflowers as a recurring pattern without any leg-wear/footwear. Her haircut, although still swirly, was slightly different from her signature whirl as she had two locks of hair falling on each side of her head. Relatively the same though. (going from the manga of course)

Trish, having a good birds eye view of everything easily noticed Giorno looking up at her.

"Did you lose something?"

"O-Oh n-no sorry, I just kind of thought I'd check up on you to make sure everythings ok...I was actually going to ask if everything was alright at the moment you noticed me. Sorry if it came off as strange." Giorno quickly replied back laughing nervously but masking it well.

"I see. Do you know when that Narancia kid or whatever his name was will be back with those things I asked for?"

"W-Well in all honesty, I can't be too sure. Danger is bound at every turn now that we've embarked on this mission of protecting you, so nothing is sure. Narancia could be on his way back right now or..he might encounter some casualties along the way. I'm sure he'll be fine however." Giorno genuinely said smiling up at her.

Trish just stared at him as he spoke. Somehow he seemed different in some way. But she just couldn't put her finger on it. Besides, she thought he was kind of hot at that..

"O-Oh..ok sure then..by the way, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"It's Giorno. Giorno Giovanna. And you're Trish right?"

"Yeah, right."

"We will be protecting you to our fullest potential Trish."

"Thank you for the reassurance, Giorno." Trish said as she leaned her elbows on the window sill, hands resting to the side of her face winking at Giorno while also returning a smile to him.

Something about that made Giorno all weak and blush as well. Of course though, he wasn't one to easily show emotions so you couldn't really notice any sort of change.

"Prego."

Suddenly he heard someone call out his name from inside. It was Abbacchio.

"Scusi." Giorno said walking back inside to the building. As he did, Trish's eyes followed him inside. He had certainly caught her attention at the very least.

Giorno walked back inside to see Bruno, Abbacchio, and Fugo just minding their own business doing whatever. Abbacchio was sitting on some stairs that were there.

"You called for me, Abbacchio?"

"I thought I heard you talking with Trish."

"Yes.."

"Listen brat, I want to make this very clear that we are here only on a job. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing personal so keep it together. Be damn professional about this will you? Leave your dick out of this." (lol)

"But those weren't my intentions-"

"Just be quiet you damn brat will you?"

Fugo was just sitting on the couch resting his head on his hand, eyes closed trying to ignore the commotion.

Bruno was oblivious to what Giorno's true intentions were. He thought that in Giorno doing that, he would somehow get closer with this girl to open up to them and possibly reveal information-if any about the boss. While that was Giorno's top priority, he had also ultimately discovered something new entirely...

END OF ZA FLASHBACK*

Trish giggled at the flashback, "R-Really? That's when you fell for me?"

"Well to be quite honest ever since I first laid eyes upon when we were entrusted the task of protecting you, I immedietly developed a crush on you."

"Haha, same. Well I never really took notice of you at first, but it was also back when we first talked that I took notice of you and thought you were cute."

"They say great minds think alike, my Trish. We have really just zoned off talking here that we haven't even ordered anything yet."

"Oh wow yeah I totally forgot about that." Trish laughed.

"It's fine. I could talk to you for hours bella." Giorno flirted.

"Oh stop it you and just order something. Sooner we do, sooner we can leave and do whatever you want." Trish teased.

"Oh..very true indeed. Now what should I order..?" Giorno thought flipping through the menu.

"I'll just order my favourite dish too. That being Octopus Salad with a side of crab as well. And for dessert...nothing too crazy so what do you say about chocolate pudding? "

"Sounds yummy. I'm starving."

"Yes I guess we should order then." Giorno laughed. He called for a waiter.

"And what will you be having sir?"

"I'd like the Octopus Salad accompanied with some Crab. And why not some red wine."

"Of course sir." The waiter said writing down Giorno's order on a little notepad.

"The lady here will be having basically the same thing except she wants the Sour Salad, with Crab as well. And Perrier water."

Trish couldn't help but form a grin on her face as her boyfriend ordered for her. She hadn't asked him to, but that's just how Giorno was now.

"Got that. And will you be having any desserts?"

"Yes, chocolate pudding for 2 please."

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes, thank you."

Giorno and Trish continued to talk some more, helping themselves to chips as they waited for their food.

"So GioGio..." Trish started, with a sly grin..

"Yes Trish?"

"What do you think Fugo and Sheila E are up to right now..?"

"Oh...well a few things do come to mind, however there is only one that really sticks out.."

"Haha me too. Honestly they're so adorable together I almost can't believe it. Especially how Fugo towers over her by a bit. They just seemed like an unlikely couple but now they somehow seem to fit together perfectly." Trish said as she was noticeably fan girling over the two.

"Heh exactly, the way we are too my darling."

She blushed. "You think Mista will be back soon enough?"

"I think he'll take at least a few more minutes. But if he does come back sooner than expected, lets hope they have 'finished' their business. It would be very inconvenient if he could hear them at the very least."

"Yeah. What about Polnareff though? It's not like he can go anywhere either, he has to stay for the whole thing."

"Poor Polnareff. I reckon the only thing he can do now is sleep it off." He said as they laughed together.

About some 20 minutes later, Giorno and Trish continued to chat when their food finally arrived.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this." Trish said eyeing her food hungrily, how she would normally eye Giorno.

"Well wait no more baby. Let's eat up." And with that they began to dig into their food that they had been waiting for so long...well they WERE partly to blame as they talked a bit before ordering but who carees right? They were madly in love and just sometimes they lost track of time when they were in public.

"This is amazing. Always soo good." Trish talked as she had food in her mouth.

"Trish" Giorno chuckled, "where did you learn such manners?"

Trish's face fell at having noticed what she was doing.

"O-Oh my.." she laughed blushing at herself, "blame Mista, sometimes I pick up bad habits from him."

"Haha makes sense. I can already see him doing that."

Trish was really enjoying her food, as shown by her fast consumption of it. Giorno however, who had ordered an Octopus Salad was eating it at a slower pace than that of his girlfriend. He watched Trish in delight as she devoured her food. It was quite a cute sight to witness.

"Hm? Is everything alright GioGio?"

"Everything is perfect Trish, why?"

"Oh. I just asked because you were looking at me and I got worried because I thought I was doing something out of the ordinary again."

"Not at all. Just admiring you is all." He said with a smile. Not just Trish, but he too knew just how to wrap Trish around his finger because now she was flushed.

"Save it for when we get home baby boy." She said reeling into his hook, making Giorno's face get all hot.

The pair continued to enjoy their food eating peacefully and chatting. They eventually finished eating but they still had their chocolate pudding dessert remaining. They both decided they would want to take it to go.

The waiter brought them their cups and little spoons so they could eat it. It was filled inside with yep you guessed it. Not that hard. Chocolate pudding.

Before departing however, Giorno hadn't had any second thoughts about not wanting to pay. He took out his wallet and took out some rolls of money and left a generous amount at the table. And with that they left, having thoroughly enjoyed their meal. (i would go more into detail about whether if it was lire or euros that they use and how much he actuall left but im too fucking lazy to actually do some research on how much is a few dollars in lire or fucking euros. i know i suck i agree.)

They went out the door, with Giorno going out first and held the door for Trish as she too made her exit. Giorno gave a little gesture of thanks to the waiter and the manager before finally leaving.

They walked out to no destination in particular. Just taking a stroll out in the beautiful weather.

"How is the pudding?"

"This tastes really good. No wonder you like this stuff so much." Trish commented, gracefully taking little bites

"Heh" Giorno laughed a bit having a scoop of his own pudding as they kept walking.

"Hey Trish?"

"Hm?" Trish said turning to look at him with her big emerald eyes.

"..If it's alright with you...I was thinking maybe we could go to some spot and watch the sun if you'd like to. I want to keep being out here a bit.."

"Oh" she smiled, "sure that sounds great. I don't feel like going back home just yet anyway either. This is nice for a change and I think we both needed it."

"Yeah I definitely agree."

They kept at their route to nowhere and eventually found a nice spot on top of a bride where beneath them lied a lake. They sat down on the edge of the bridge and let their legs hang freely as the sun beamed.

"This is pretty." Trish said swaying her feet while enjoying her pudding that was almost to halfway finished.

"True. But not nearly as pretty as you.."

"Gio, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're just as beautiful." She said stroking his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"If that's what you think I won't argue Trish. However I believe I fall inferior to you in that department." He said taking her hand and kissing it. Behind them however, they hadn't realized they had subconciously summoned their stands. GER was leaning onto Spice Girl saying things to her, presumably flirting with her by how they were acting.

"Aww look at Spice Girl and Gold Experience being all cute. What's going on here?" Trish playfully teased her stand making the 2 stands blush.

"S-Shut up Trish..we had something going here. Go back to being with your 'lover boy.'

"I'll just keep bugging you about it later once we get home."

"What are you telling Spice Girl, Requiem?" Giorno too joining in on the fun.

"Master that is none of your business." GER said trying to conceal his flushed face.

"Fair game. But I think I might have an idea or two. But oh well, we'll leave you 2 at it." With Giorno and Trish chuckling at their stand counterparts.

"Ignore those 2 love crazed idiots, Gold." Spice Girl said a bit lower this time to Requiem.

"My master can indeed be a pain in the ass sometimes..but where were we beautiful?"

They left them at that as they all kinda did their own thing..

"-So you're about a month in now if I'm not mistaken right Trish?"

"O-Oh yeah that's right." Trish said touching her belly. It obviously wasn't noticeable right now but in due time yes.

"I still can't believe it...we're going to be parents and I'm happy.."

"I know it almost doesn't even feel real at all. But I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Heh. Trish I'm curious..I wanted to ask...well this is probably too early to ask but...have you ever considered a name for our child? Whether it be a boy or a girl..?"

Trish was looking into the distance but still listening.

"Actually I have. But only a female name."

"R-Really? What is it?"

"I was thinking of Donatella. It used to be my mother's name and I think it would make a good name if we end up having a little girl."

"Indeed. That's a fine name actually."

"Mhm. I can't think of any boy names though. None come to mind at the moment. What about you GioGio?"

"Well to be honest it's quite the opposite for me. I never talked or met my real father. Even my mother barely knew anything about him. He was a complete mystery, much like in your case. However I only have one photo to 'remember' him by. One that my mother gave me a while back."

He took out his wallet opening it and taking out the photo of his mysterious father. Trish took the photo examining it. He was in a strange pose. However Trish noticed he shared some of the same features as Giorno. Same long gold flowing hair, they shared a similar lookig face, but most strange, his weird star shaped mark near side of his neck.

"According to my mother, his name was Dio. I think Dio would be a great name and I don't think naming him after my father would be a bad idea if it's a boy. Wherever he is..I'd like the opportunity to meet him someday..if I can.

Trish listened to Giorno's little story as she gave him back the photo. Interesting to say the least.

"Yeah I think Dio would be a great name if we had a boy." Trish leaned on Giorno.

"It's kind of ironic how my father Diavolo's name literally means Devil. While your father's name Dio means God. Guess I'm the daughter of the devil while you're the son of God." She laughed.

"Wow I just realized that. It's a strange coincidence indeed. I wonder if my father lived up to his namesake though.."

"Who knows GioGio.."

It was now 4:30 PM. They had been out for quite a while now, not that it bothered them one bit though. They were happy now that they had spent the time together alone. Nothing work related there to bother Giorno. Polnareff and Mista had things under wraps.

"Hey Giorno, I'm starting to feel a little tired now."

"Would you like to go home now Trish?"

"As much as I want to keep spending the time out here with you, I think we should call it quits for today. I feel like I'll tumble over at any minute now." She laughed.

"No it's perfectly fine. Today was a good day well spent. Besides the time will come again, I'll make sure I don't keep you waiting again." He said pulling her closer.

"I had fun today. But I mean, it's not like we can't have fun at home." She winked.

"No of course not." He coyly smiled.

They headed back towards home. Still very much talking and joking along the way. Overall just enjoying themselves to the fullest, having nothin but a good time.

Now 5:04 PM, the time finally came when they arrived at home. They were in front of their mansion and entered..

Everything was relatively quiet and peaceful. No disturbance of any sort.

Mista was the first one to notice their presence in the building. The Sex Pistols had seen Giorno and Trish walk in and let Mista know. Mista came out of Giorno's office to greet the pair downstairs.

"Hey hey hey boss, Trish you're back."

"Yes indeed Mista."

"You guys were out for a while. But I think both of you guys needed this, to get out of the house and have some fun.

"And we would have been out longer but I started feeling a bit tired. Such a shame."

"What a bummer."

"How was everything Mista?"

"Pretty cool. Was doing some paperwork you weren't able to finish, but that's all done now so that's that."

"I'm glad to hear."

Giorno took a glance around the room. He saw no sign of Fugo or Sheila E. Well, he surely could have guessed that much...but what about Polnareff?

"And Polnareff?"

"He's fine. When I came back he seemed a bit shook. I tried getting answers but old bastard wouldn't tell me anything so he fell asleep in your office. You know what that's all about?"

"Maybe. I'm not too sure myself." Giorno said trying to suppress a smile.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go back to my room now."

"Ciao Mista, thanks a bunch."

Mista left, having done what he needed to do leaving Giorno and Trish again.

"GioGio, you want to go check up on Fugo and Sheila?"

"Right."

They scurried up the stairs quietly as to not make any loud noises that might alert them of their presence. Walking over to Fugo's room, they stood in front of the door. No noise was coming from them however, both Giorno and Trish were expecting the complete opposite.

"You think they tired themselves out and went to sleep or something?"

"Yes most likely." Giorno knocked on door. Still no response...

"Let's leave them be for now, they'll wake up eventually. I'm going to shower though, you want to join me?" Trish asked smirking.

"Certainly." Giorno responded with the dumbest goofiest grin. Trish grabbed Giorno by the arm and pulled him towards her room. Giorno easily submitted. Today was a day well spent indeed...

**A/N: Hey hey hey there. It's been about a month now so that's pretty rad to keep you all waiting. Wanna know something else? Today marks the 1 year anniversary that I decided to come up with this crazy stupid idea. It's been a journey and it doesn't even feel like it's been a whole year. It honestly feels like yesterday that I was writing chapter 1. I didn't imagine this would get a decent amount of views, the support has been crazy and even if you don't comment, the increasing views everyday is enough to let me know that you're probably still here reading. Even through my hiatus filled trips and for that thanks. I usually go on long boring tangents but I'll try to keep it short this time. I mean yeah that's kinda all I had to say soo uhhh yeah I hope you keep reading and supporting and soon enough this stupid Covid-19 will leave (hopefully right.)** **Welp yeah it's been a blast you guys thanks so much if you're still here. Cheers and stay safe. Untill next time fellow humans.**

**I hate to be that one asshole who just advertises even though that's exactly what I am rn but...o****ne last thing (sorry ik lol) IF and only if you wanna join here's the discord link as usual. We're a dysfunctional family that somehow gets along. It's real chill and we really do be vibin tho...**

**https/discord.gg/****9fkbZj7**


End file.
